Fateful Encounter
by Hespera Nova
Summary: A very young Takaba Akihito just arrives to Tokyo. He starts earning his living as a freelance photographer, when he catches something interesting in his viewfinder.
1. Chapter 1

Description: A very young Takaba Akihito just arrives to Tokyo. He starts earning his living as a freelance photographer, when he catches something interesting in his viewfinder.

Disclaimer: I do own Finder Series or any of its characters. All belong to Ayano Yamane, I'm just playing here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As long as the term 'femme fatale' was accepted, so it should have been for the term 'homme fatal', Akihito thought while watching through the lens of his camera, the man taking place at the table next to the other dignitaries. The black suit was donning a body that was, undoubtedly, perfect, and all about the man spelled confidence, good taste, and style. Yet there was something else about the man that made Akihito's eyes to be helplessly glued to him. That nonchalance, when the man took a golden port cigarette and a matching lighter out of his chest pocket, and lit a cigarette, elegantly placing it between his lips, made Akihito feel the air getting a little hotter in the well ventilated room. The light pursing of lips on the cigarette caused the young photographer to stop breathing for a blink of a second. Akihito exhaled and shifted from one foot to another. It was not like he was convinced that he was gay or something! After all, except for the quick fondling of certain parts, that had happened in the smelly gym locker room, when a friend of his, which Akihito had thought at the time of being in love with, had gotten so drunk to remember grabbing the boy forcefully and clumsily touching him everywhere. All had happened too quickly, and Akihito had been left frozen; the other boy had not wanted to remember anything about their encounter the next day and had brushed it off like it had never happened.

Yet, if it was for the man now caught in his viewfinder to come with a proposition … Akihito shook his head. It was not exactly the right time for day dreaming about a hot 30-something male having his way with him, especially since this was his first assignment for the magazine that had just hired the 18 year old, without asking about credentials. Akihito knew it was just a crappy job, and this was only about taking some pretty pictures of the celebrities getting to hang around important people and eventually come with some juicy gossip about whose skirt was unfit for the occasion. 'Yet, it would not hurt, if I …. ?'

After all, he was going to see about the pictures later on. Smiling, Akihito focused on the man that had caught his attention, and started shooting. Zooming in on the guy's face, Akihito took a close up picture. 'His eyes are so strange', Akihito thought, 'they look like they belong to a feline, not a man. Exquisite!' He wasn't realizing he was practically grinning. The man was a looker and more. He was going to Akihito's private collection that was sure. The boy started to wonder if he could, perhaps, talk a little to the man, later on, when the atmosphere was bound to relax. 'Go have fun, Takaba', his new boss had said, 'it's a good opportunity to see what those sharks feed only, while only throwing us their garbage'. The young photographer had been taken aback a little by those words, and made a quick promise to himself that he was not growing to become so sour. After all, the men and women here had put some effort into climbing the social ladder, so they had the right to be there, right? He took a few more pictures of the man, and then started to mingle with other guests, making sure he was still doing his job for that sleazy magazine that for now paid for his rent. It was not much of a room, but Akihito was proud for making it to Tokyo, and being hired so quickly. 'Someday, I'll be great!' the blonde promised to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the balcony, Akihito let the spring wind to caress his young face. There was just so much to enjoy on this world! For absolutely no reason, he was feeling refreshed and happy. Life seemed to be good to him so far. He knew he would build his reputation and become a really famous photographer, all it took was time, patience, hard work and a bit of luck.

Speaking about luck, Akihito noticed, upon turning towards the glass door that led to the balcony that the man with golden eyes was heading straight to him. Well, not exactly to him, maybe he just wanted to get a bit of fresh air, just like Akihito.

He could not unglue his eyes from the man when he stepped on the balcony with masculine grace. The man leaned on the balcony trail and lit up a cigarette. 'He's definitely a chain smoker', Akihito thought, but stared nonetheless.

"You're new", the man stated plain and simple, breaking the silence. He did not even turn to face Akihito when saying this.

"Y-yes", Akihito stuttered. 'This is not the time to get nervous'. "Takaba Akihito, pleased to meet you" he added quickly.

Apparently, the man did not feel like disclosing his name, too. "Who are you working for?"

"Flash, it is a magazine …"

"It's a piece of crap", the man stated again, cutting Akihito short.

"Oh", Akihito managed to utter, "I guess it is, though."

"So, why were you taking pictures of me, when your job here is to take pictures of some floosies flaunting their new dresses?"

Akihito blushed. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. The man now turned towards him and stared into his helpless eyes. The youngster bit his lip, trying to conjure a lie, quickly, but it was terribly difficult to put his mind together, when those golden irises were staring at him like that. It was not good, no, it was not good at all, especially since it could not serve him to spill something like 'I'm seriously questioning my sexuality, and you seemed like a great reason to tip the balance'.

"Just tell me who sent you, and I promise I won't be hard on you", the man spoke softly, but even Akihito was not so naïve as to not sense the menacing undertone. He gulped and tried to get a hold of himself.

"Mister Takano, from Flash, he's my boss", he started to speak faster, "but he didn't tell me to take pictures of you". Akihito gestured, not wanting to get into trouble from his first day. This man seemed to be important and he seemed to be angered by the fact that the boy dared photographing him. "I just thought … look, I don't even know who you are, and I wasn't taking pictures of you, I was just shooting pictures at random…"

"Really? Should we take a look at your film?" the man asked and, in a swift move, he caught the boy's camera and shook it.

"Hey, watch it!" the boy cried, grabbing the camera and taking it out from the man's hand. "It's not mine, my boss will have my ass for it!"

"Doesn't he already?" the man quirked an eyebrow. "If not, that's a terrible overlook from his part."

Akihito blushed even more. Was it so obvious he was actually gay?

"I'm not gay!" he blurted out. The man frowned.

When had the other two guys appeared? They were clearly blocking the door, and Akihito threw a panicked look towards them. The man now took the camera from his hands and smashed it in one single blow against the balcony trail. Calmly, he withdrew the film from inside.

"No! That's my work!" Akihito tried desperately to grab the film, but the man lifted his hand, making impossible for Akihito to reach it.

Akihito did not expect his sudden outburst to bring him in a so compromising position. He was practically plastered against the man, trying to reach for the hand holding the film. When his eyes met the golden ones, he could say the man was amused. He stepped back quickly and asked:

"That is not yours! Please return it!"

"Why would I, Akihito Takaba?"

Yes, definitely the man was amused.

"How dare you?" The boy clenched his fist in a ball. "You say my name so haughtily! And I don't even know yours!"

The sudden chuckle started Akihito.

"Really? I understand you have lived under a rock until now?"

'Yeah, something like that' Akihito thought, but he blushed and furiously answered. "I am new to Tokyo, if that is what you're asking!"

"Well, then let me introduce myself" the man continued, even more amused. With the same elegant gestures, he let the film slid inside his coat pocket and then snapped his fingers. One of the two fierce looking men hurried to offer his boss a business card. The man took it and offered it to the boy in what it was meant to be a polite gesture. Akihito grabbed it angrily and stared at the card. Under different circumstances, he would have been happy to learn the man's name, but he was too angry right now. He was going to be fired. The man's name was Asami Ryuichi and he was apparently the president of some sort of investment funds.

"You can keep it, Akihito Takaba."

"Why would I?" The youngster replied angrily and tore the piece of paper into little pieces, throwing them to Asami's feet.

Asami stopped his men, raising his arm. The boy had some guts, he had to give it to him. He grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to stare into his eyes, just to make sure his words were understood.

"Never, ever, dare insulting me again."

Akihito tried to release his chin from the forceful grip, but to no avail. He had no choice but to stare back into those eyes, now menacing and cold. His defiance was shaking a little, but he decided to play tough and sustained the look. Finally, after moments that seemed like an eternity, Asami let him go.

"You want this?" the man asked, taking the film out of his pocket and showing it to the boy.

"Yes", Akihito said, somewhat vexed, with little hope for recovering the film.

"Then come to Club Sion. Expect some hard work to get it back."

"Hard work?"

"Of course, you'll have to earn it".

With that, the man turned and left the balcony, followed by the two black suits. Akihito stared in disbelief after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had very little time to get things done. With the little money he could muster he managed to find a camera that was exactly like the one broken by Asami. Luckily, his boss was a cheapskate and the model was not an expensive one. Plus, since it was still Saturday, Akihito did not have to go to work. Now, he had to recover the film.

Frustration was too little a word to describe what Akihito was feeling. He was definitely angry! That man, that Asami, trampled the boy's pride within seconds, and without even blinking. And now, the boy was sure that more humiliation was ahead, if he decided to go after the film. But he did not have much choice, since he could not afford losing that crappy job at the magazine.

The other thing that made Akihito even more unease was that, despite the fact that he found the man to be a total asshole, he still found him damn hot and desirable. For the umpteenth time that weekend, Akihito's right hand crept shamelessly into his short, only to be removed by the other, more faithful to its angry master, hand. 'No! I'm not going to jerk off thinking about that jerk!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami felt a smile creeping on his lips, while watching the pictures taken by Akihito Takaba, the young photographer he had met at the Friday party. Those were not dangerous pictures, not that Asami would have been that stupid as to expose himself so much in a room full of people, and speak to people that were not meant to be seen talking to him in public. He had suspected that the boy was nothing but an amateur. But he didn't expect this. The pictures were really great and they were artistically taken. They were simply meant to exhibit Asami's manly beauty, and it would have been a lie saying that the yakuza did not feel at least one bit flattered by them. 'Not gay, my ass', he commented to himself, while looking at the pictures displayed on the large screen.

He was now hoping that the boy was going to show up, to earn back his film. If not, Asami would be compelled to hunt him down, and, as appealing as the idea was, for the moment, yakuza wanted to feel the satisfaction of having the boy crawling to him, nicely and politely asking for his film. Asami snorted. That was a brat he was thinking about. How he had dared tearing the business card into pieces and throwing it into Asami's face! That was a view that was guaranteed to not be forgotten soon. But what Asami did not want to forget either was the feel of that young body all plastered against his own, when the boy was trying in vain to get his film back. It had stirred something inside Asami, like an itch waiting to be scratched. Yes, he was going to wait for the boy to come to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was a first class establishment, Akihito could tell just by taking a look at the entrance. The bodyguard stopped him without a word.

"I am Takaba Akihito, your boss is waiting for me", he dared saying while pretending to stand taller than he actually was.

"No kidding?" the man grinned. "My boss doesn't talk to trash like you, so beat it."

Akihito could not believe his ears. Now that business card would have come in handy, but, since he had been so quick at tearing it to pieces, there was no way to help it.

"But I am telling you, I have something for your boss that he is expecting me to deliver."

The bodyguard stared at him for a little, pondered and then pushed the boy away, shoving him to the right. "Go through the back! What you're thinking? That you're VIP?" Akihito received an unceremonious slap upside the head, but he decided to let it slip and scurried in the direction pointed out by the bodyguard.

The back alley was narrow and dark, but Akihito courageously threaded forward. He was truly amazed how he managed so far without running back, but, since he had decided to become a journalist, some pep talk regarding his being more gutsy than usual had become the norm. He pushed the door, surprised to see that there was no one there to ask him about his business. He followed the narrow hallways until he reached an elevator. When a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, he almost screamed.

"Asami-sama is waiting for you".

It was one of the men that had been with Asami during that fateful encounter, and, Akihito concluded, one of his closest servants. He had to be, since he knew about Asami waiting for Akihito, unlike the bodyguard from the entrance.

The boy was pushed inside the elevator. "I can walk by myself, you know", he said, but the man replied nothing. Sighing, Akihito stared stubbornly in front of him, pretending to ignore the other's presence.

It took only several seconds to reach the upper floor, and Akihito wondered why would one need an elevator for only one floor. When he thought about it, he realized he had not seen any stairs, which was rather weird.

The man grabbed his arm and pushed him into a lavish hallway. He was silently pointed out a door.

Shaking his shoulders, Akihito did as he had been told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing he saw was one of his pictures, in full display on an enormous screen. His breath hitched in his chest. Asami was indeed a handsome man, and Akihito cursed inwardly about his decision of not masturbate at all at home.

"So, as you can see, the proof is right in front of you", he heard Asami's voice.

"Hello to you, too", Akihito dared, but the look in Asami's eyes made his words die on his lips. Something in those eyes made him think at a tom cat, or better, of a larger cat, stalking his prey.

Asami approached and hovered over Akihito. "We should do something about that loose tongue of yours", he bent and whispered in the boy's ear, making him shiver.

The sensation was soon gone, and so was Asami. The man casually poured some scotch in two glasses, and handed one to Akihito. The boy took it nervously, and drank the content in one gulp, making the other man chuckle.

"Thirsty?"

Akihito nodded. "Look, I want this to end as soon as possible. I know you are a busy man, so just give me the film and I won't bother you anymore", the blonde talked, while shifting from one foot to another.

"There's no rush, Akihito. I cleared my evening for you."

The boy snorted. "How did you know I was coming?"

An all knowing smile crept on Asami's lips. Takaba rolled his eyes in a fed up gesture. "So, what's happening now?" he asked, seeing that Asami didn't say or do anything.

"Now we wait."

"For what?" Akihito asked, but felt a strange heat growing from inside his belly. He suspiciously stared at his glass and let it fell through his hands on the plush carpet. Startled, and starting to sweat profusely, he threw a panicked look towards Asami. His drink had been spiked alright, but for what purpose? A chill ran down his spine, thinking about having his body disemboweled and his organs taken out to be shipped who knows where, as payment for the dare of confronting the man before him. He heard Asami's voice, seductive and low.

"I told you, Akihito, you are going to earn back your film."

'Kami-sama, please don't let him kill me!' Akihito prayed.

Asami placed himself on a lavish sofa, his legs parted, and he made a gesture. "Come here, Akihito. On your fours."

Akihito blinked. His legs did not move.

"Don't make me say it twice", the voice continued, calm and ready.

The blonde felt like in a sort of a trance. He let himself almost fall on the carpet, and obeyed the command. Arriving in front of Asami, he realized his head was practically facing the man's crotch. His organ throbbed painfully. He felt his wet bangs gluing to his forehead. Only staring at a man's package, through his clothes, was making him feel like this? What was wrong with him? It had to be the drug, but Akihito knew it was not entirely true.

A hand caressed Akihito's burning cheek, then a thumb rested on his full lips.

"Open your mouth, Akihito, let me in", Asami whispered and the boy obeyed.

The digit, tasting of fine tobacco and something else, caressed the inside of Akihito's mouth, his tongue and then started moving back and forth slowly. Before he knew it, Akihito was sucking and slurping, and a moan grew in his chest. Asami chuckled.

"I knew you would be good".

Akihito felt faint anger trying to fight back, but the pain in his loins was too much to pay heed to other feelings. He stared at Asami through wet lashes. The smirk on the man's face stirred something in him, and he mustered all his strength and bit on the man's thumb. Asami's eyes, till now half closed, flashed open in anger. The rest of his hand curbed along Akihito's jaw and gripped tightly.

"Let it go, or I'll snap your bones". The voice sounded low and menacing, and Akihito knew it had to be the truth. He let go of the digit, tasting blood. Asami let go, too, only to grab the boy by the hair and yanking him into his lap.

Akihito closed his eyes, waiting to be strangled. The damned drug made it impossible to move much, let alone put up some real fight.

Asami's lips closed on the boy's mouth, taking the blonde completely off guard. Akihito tried to scream, but the sounds were muffled by the greedy mouth that was taking his, claiming it.

Asami tasted his blood on the boy's lips, and felt a new surge of desire growing up in him. He had been decided to take it slow, but the little beast was clearly in for some tough lessons. He broke the kiss and pushed the blonde back down, between his legs. Unceremoniously, he flipped open his pants and took out the half rigid organ.

The look in Akihito's eyes when faced with the monster was priceless.

"I suppose you know what is expected of you, Akihito. Get to work", he commanded, his voice sharp and demanding.

The boy tried to withdrew, but Asami grabbed his nape and brought him back.

"What if I bite it off?" the boy glared.

"Then you're dead", Asami stated, smiling.

A little bit of fighting taking place behind the large innocent eyes, and a decision was taken. "Don't expect me to do a good job. You won't like it", the boy commented, but his words were cut short by an organ pushed through his lips.

He almost choked, feeling the satin like head pushing through his defense. It tasted clean, yet manly, and something of that flavor made Akihito lose his head in a heartbeat. He arched to accommodate more of the solid piece of heat pushed into his mouth, and, without even thinking, he grabbed his own organ through his clothes, moaning in frustration. Asami chuckled. "I think you're doing a terrific job, Akihito. Keep it like that."

Akihito felt like his entire body was on fire. The drugs! He was sure it was because of the drugs he felt the need to behave like a slut, trying to push down his throat that enormous organ, while frantically trying to gain entrance into his own pants, to free his own.

To his dismay, Asami took both his hands and placed them on his own knees. "Who said you could touch yourself, Akihito?" he chided, and, with a hand on the boy's head, pushed him down, forcing him to take more and more. "If you make me come, I might just let you."

The promise seemed to be enough, since Akihito was greedily sucking now, bobbing his head up and down. What he lacked in practice, he made up for it in enthusiasm, and Asami, with half hooded eyes, watched as the boy tried his best to satisfy him. The yakuza boss stilled the boy's head, and emptied himself, with a low, masculine growl, inside that hot cavern. When Akihito withdrew, his face was a mess, tears flowing on his cheeks, sperm pouring off his mouth, and his organ jutting out, red and demanding.

Asami was satisfied with the view. "Do you want to come, Akihito?"

The boy nodded.

"Beg me", Asami commanded. "But swallow first, it is not polite to talk with your mouth full."

Akihito gulped, tears of shame flowing freely down his cheeks. "Please", he whispered.

Asami grabbed the boy and threw him on the sofa. Clothes were thrown through the air, the frantic action making Akihito gasp. The man looked like he was in some sort of a fury. He grabbed Akihito's chin and kissed his lips brutally, forcing the entrance. The kiss was wild and dirty, both men's saliva and Asami's semen mingling in a perfect mixture that made Akihito's moans turn into distorted pleas, and Asami's need wake again, even more forcefully this time.

When both were naked, Asami let the boy's mouth, only to grab a perfectly shaped nipple between his teeth. Akihito screamed, and tried to get away, the pain suddenly greater than the pleasure. Asami pushed him back down, and trailed a wet path with his tongue until he reached the boy's manhood. Engulfing him in his mouth, he took it all in, applying a lot of suction. Akihito's screams were already delirious. It did not take him a lot to spill his seed into the man's mouth. He opened his eyes to see him let Akihito's semen pour into his hand. Then Asami used his opened palm to rub his own penis, making it glisten.

"What … what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Asami smiled a ferocious smile. It was time for the supreme strike. "Did you expect me to be satiated with only a snack?"

Akihito's eyes grew wide. He didn't mean that, did he? He turned to flee, but Asami caught him by the waist.

"Just reading my mind … I would really love to take you like this".

Akihito realized too late his vulnerable position. Asami just pushed his knees further apart and then pushed his enormous organ inside the boy. The blonde screamed, feeling like being torn in two.

"Please", he begged, "please let me go!"

A grunt was the only answer. Asami withdrew, and Akihito felt like breathing again, but the man slammed back, making the boy scream again. Yet, the pain was less than before, and Akihito wondered if something had been broken the first time so bad, that he could no longer feel anything. His theory was quickly overturned during the third strike, when Asami changed his angle, and hit something inside the blonde that made him scream, this time from the intense pleasure suddenly felt.

Akihito's organ snapped back to rigidness and started licking. The photographer grabbed it and started to pump it like a mad man. He felt his organ was all swollen and he knew the only way to make the pain in it stop was to make it come.

There was a mix there of pain and pleasure that blew Akihito's mind away. He was moaning shamelessly and he was taking in all Asami was giving.

The man seemed to have a lot of staying power, though, since the blonde felt like they were fucking for hours. His dick started coming, beautiful streams of white material hitting the surface of the luxurious sofa they were dancing on.

Behind him, Asami was slamming into him repeatedly. Now, Akihito was coming without even touching himself, and it was like something had been open inside him, and it was now over flooding.

The blonde lost count of his orgasms. His voice grew ragged and finally he pleaded. "Please, come already!"

Asami laughed and pushed inside a few more times. Akihito could feel the man's organ pulsating inside him. Oh, no, was he coming inside? Akihito's mind quickly jumped from one lesson about protected sex to another, but he was too tired. He fell on the sofa, when the man released, and then soundly asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up, he was still on the sofa. Covered only with Asami's coat, he was feeling cold. The man was at his desk, reading some papers. Akihito tried to speak but he realized he had almost lost his voice.

"So you're awake" Asami noticed. He drew something out of a drawer and placed it on the desk. "Here, you earned it, kid." The yakuza boss could not suppress a smile.

The sofa reeked of semen and sweat and Akihito stood up, feeling disgusted with himself. Images of what happened earlier flashed through his mind. He picked the clothes up from the floor and dressed up slowly. His entire body was aching, and especially one part seemed to be terribly sore. He limped towards the desk and took his film.

"What, no 'thank you'?" Asami quirked an eyebrow, clearly satisfied with the boy's obvious discomfort.

"I earned it", Akihito managed to say through dried lips.

"Yes, you did. I must say I'm impressed, Akihito. For a guy that said he wasn't gay …"

"It was only because of the drugs you gave me, you sadistic fuck", Akihito tried to raise his voice, but failed.

"Still have some spunk left?" Asami chuckled. "This calls for seconds. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He rose and circled the desk to face Akihito. "Next time, no drugs. It's a pinky swear", he said, taking the boy's hand, and circling his little finger with his own.

Akihito was feeling like his head was about to split open. "Oh, please." He withdrew his hand from Asami and headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

What in the world happened? Akihito could still not get his head around what had happened in Asami's office at Club Sion. Besides having sex in an office counting as a great fantasy, it was actually the man himself, now inhabiting Akihito's thoughts, that made everything so damn complicated. It sent shivers down Akihito's spine each time he thought about that encounter with Asami. He shook his head.

'To hell with that! I better find out who he really is, maybe I can dig up some dirt', the blonde smiled devilishly.

It was not because it hadn't felt good. That was actually the biggest problem, since Akihito felt like he had been taken down and made a total fool of. This was what he could not stand, and it made him feel like crawling out of his skin and hide somewhere for the rest of his days. 'Pfff, like that will happen!' he pondered and tapped in the search box Asami's name. Wading through the articles regarding all kinds of charity and other socially minded actions, Akihito concluded he was not looking where he was supposed to. Those were nothing but shameless paid articles, written only to make the man look good. 'Like a sex fiend like this would be so clean and dry …'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Takano-san, do you know a man called Asami Ryuichi?"

The old man quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, Takaba-kun?"

"I … saw him at the party, and I was wondering what that hot shot was all about."

The man seemed to ponder for a little while.

"You should better stay away, Takaba. The man is out of your league. He is dangerous."

'Bingo!' Akihito thought. 'He and those goons of him look nothing sort of yakuza.'

"But all the articles about him say he is a charitable person …"

Aki's boss smiled crookedly.

"Don't believe all you read, Akihito. There is nothing bad written about Asami, because the one writing something bad – and true – about him, would end up swimming in Tokyo Bay, in a concrete swimsuit, tailored made. Just stay away from him", he warned. "All that is said about him is merely hearsay, since no one stands against the man."

"So I gather he is a kind of a high prized scoop, right?"

"Don't even think about it, Takaba", the man's voice stilled.

"But are all paparazzi in Tokyo nothing but pussies?" Akihito asked in pure disbelief.

"Apparently, all care about staying alive more than about getting famous", the magazine's boss grumbled.

"What if I take a scoop of him doing something dirty?"

"I'm not going to publish that, Takaba! I care about my own skin!"

"But what does he do, anyway?"

"He's yakuza, damn it, boy! Are you that hard headed?"

"Would anyone publish my photos?" Akihito enquired further, not budging an inch from his resolve.

"Some may be crazy enough, but I won't bet …"

"Then I'll try to sell them!" gleefully the boy concluded, but he was stopped by the man's words.

"You didn't even get the scoop, what are you babbling about? You better get your ass to work, and stop dreaming about such nonsense. C'mon, there are plenty of celebrities just waiting to be targeted by a young paparazzo like you. Don't waste your youth away, Akihito!" the man warned again, but the gleam in the boy's eyes told him he was not listened to, not even one bit.

'Just you wait, Asami! I'll catch you, and then I'll be the one laughing!' Akihito grinned to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akihito, I'm not sure …"

"C'mon, Kou, didn't you say to come to you when I need something? Now I do need something."

"But the motorcycle … I just bought it, you know?"

"I solemnly swear that you will get it back the way it is, please, pretty please, with the sugar on top", Akihito begged his friend.

He had no reasonable means of transportation in order to follow Asami around, so he had to go to Kou and ask for the motorcycle. He knew his friend won't refuse him, so he just stared with his puppy eyes, until the other boy admitted.

"Alright … but if I find only one scratch, you'll pay for it!" Kou warned, not terribly convinced that he was doing the right thing.

"Yes, you're the best friend ever!" Akihito jumped for joy and embraced his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, just get the hell out of here, before I change my mind", Kou added, and Akihito did not wait for another invitation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been pleasant and it had been hurtful, and Akihito could not shake off that feeling of self deprecation he was experiencing, ever since he had been touched by the older man. Waiting outside Club Sion for the man to come out, the youngster could not help thinking about him. Hateful, that was how he felt, but he also felt confused. He shook his head again. 'The hell am I thinking? This is the scoop of my career! If I take a good shot and go with it at an important newspaper, I may have a chance at becoming someone. Maybe me meeting Asami is not that bad after all', he thought.

Not that bad? Akihito's skin still burned upon remembering how he had been handled and kept down, while the man's hot appendice pounded into him relentlessly, despite his cries to let go. Akihito blinked a few times, wanting to get rid of an angered tear that threatened to flow down his cheek. He had cried back then, too, his emotions overflowing, and he not able to keep them at bay. It was the moment to turn the tables on Asami, or he could not be called a man.

Suddenly, the back door at the club was open, and Asami, followed by the two black suits, that seemed glued to his shadow, emerged outside. He entered the black limousine, and one of the bodyguards respectfully closed the door behind him.

'That's my cue!'

Akihito put on the helmet and revved the engine. He was prepared for the adventure of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are being followed, sir", Kirishima warned.

Asami barely looked over the evening newspaper.

"What do you want us to do, Asami-sama?"

"Stop at the curb, and then you know what to do … Wait, is it that motorcycle?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just take us to the destination."

"And about the motorcycle?"

"Don't worry about it for now."

"Yes, sir."

A smile crept at Asami's lips while he continued with his evening reading. He would recognize those long legs grabbing the motorcycle seat anywhere. He took his time to examine the stalker, while waiting for the light to change. The golden eyed man was feeling an erection forming. 'Are you following my scent, Takaba Akihito?' He was more than ready for another encounter, especially since it was again the boy willingly coming to him, or better, drawing to him like a moth to a flame. It was really fun to play with him, since he seemed to put a lot of effort into pretending not to like it. The boy had nice features, but that was not the only thing that appealed to Asami. It was the boy's personality, reckless and innocent, unaware of the ways of the world, to even care what he was actually risking. The yakuza was willing to bet the most valuable of his estates on the guess that the boy was hoping to get the scoop of his life by following him. He could just imagine how the boy was trying to fight the attraction that an experienced man like Asami could tell it was quickly developing. Boys like Takaba were fun toys, and, even if Asami usually got bored easily, this toy seemed to have a mind of his own, coming back for more. It just added something interesting in the mix, and Asami loved the challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden from view, Akihito was taking pictures like there was no tomorrow, zeroing in on Asami and the man talking to him on the docks. He was grinning and he could not help but boast inside about his abilities as a paparazzo. 'I have no idea who the other is, but I'll find out. Just you wait, Asami …'

His trail of thought was brought to a sudden ending, when a strong hand grabbed his camera from above.

"What the hell … ?" he exclaimed, but his view just got suddenly dark, and he lost consciousness.

"I got him, sir. What should I do with him?" Kirishima informed his boss.

"Don't hurt the boy. Just take him to my quarters, and make sure he does not wake up until I'm finished here."

"Understood, sir. And the camera?"

"Leave it on the nightstand."

With precise gestures, Kirishima collected the boy from the rooftop and carried him on his shoulder to the car. Placing the boy carefully inside, he drove off. It was never his place to question his boss's decisions, and Asami playing with this riff-raff was his own business. Kirishima was only preoccupied to abide to the orders accordingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Turn … off … the damn … lights …" Akihito groaned, when trying to open his eyes. He tried to move, but realized his hands were thoroughly secured against the head of the bed. He tried to set himself free, but to no avail, so he attempted to open his eyes again.

"We meet again, Takaba Akihito", a familiar voice was heard.

"Shit!" Akihito could not stop himself from cursing. Asami! How the hell …? Wait, he was getting the scoop when …

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so. I think you look quite good this way."

The lewd tone made Akihito become suddenly aware of himself. He looked down, now his eyes familiar again with the light, and his eyes snapped close in sheer terror. He was naked and his member had a cock ring on it, while his legs were fastened so he could not draw them close to his body or against one another. He was thoroughly exposed, and the thought of having that thing on his penis made him aware of the fact that real punishment was ahead.

"What the hell are you thinking, old man? You perverted bastard, let me go!" he yelled, trying to pretend that he wasn't scared shitless.

"Old man?" Asami commented, visibly amused. "Was that supposed to hurt? Because Akihito, it seems you are into old men a lot, so you really are the pervert?"

"What?" Akihito could not believe his ears. "Who's the one keeping the other in chains?"

Asami laughed and approached. He used his index finger to trace a line across the side of Akihito's penis. The boy shook like electrified, and almost moaned under the touch.

"You gave me drugs again, didn't you?" he hissed, trying to focus his anger on Asami, instead of letting himself aroused by his kidnapper.

"No, I didn't." Asami almost looked offended. "I told you no drugs next time, didn't I?"

Asami bent and caught the boy's right ear between his teeth, biting slightly. "Your sense of hearing seems to be lacking. I must make sure you remember this time" Asami whispered into his ear, making the boy's hair stand on end.

"Just let me go, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Asami chuckled. "You really have some nerve, don't you, Takaba Akihito? Daring to follow me around, and to take pictures without permission … You are nothing but a brat. And brats need correction, in order to become real men, don't you think?"

Asami was lying next to Akihito on the bed, and his hand was wondering on the boy's body, ignoring the glares the youngster was shooting towards him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Asami. I wasn't interested in you, but in the other guy. You just happened to be around, that's all. You should not take everything so personal", Akihito quickly talked, trying to hide his true emotions.

"Don't say", Asami commented, visibly amused. "The name, Akihito."

"What … what name?"

"The other man's name?"

" … "

"It seems I have to make you understand that I won't have you interested in another man but me, my Akihito."

"The fuck you're talking about?" the boy thrashed against the rope holding his hands. "I'm not yours!"

"Oh, but you are, and in more ways than you imagine. Just look around, Akihito. This is my house, and you are here, tied to my bed. Who does your freedom belong to, right now?"

"What are you saying? I belong to no one!"

"Correction: you belong to me, and, before the night will end, I'll have you scream the truth from the top of your lungs, until your throat turns sore …"

Akihito could feel something dangerous creeping into the man's voice, and he realized how afraid he really was.

He whispered. "What do you want to do with me?"

"As I please", came the stern reply, and a pair of hot lips descended on the boy's mouth, shutting it up.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thank you for the nice reviews, everyone! Now, on to the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was just staring. It unnerved Akihito quite a bit, so he fiddled, at least he tried to, as the ropes cut through his skin, each time he tensed and arched. Asami was sporting that Mona Lisa smile of his, and his eyes seemed to be everywhere, on Akihito's lips, on Akihito's hips, on the boy's crotch, on his pert nipples, on his smooth skin quickly covering with a shiny thin layer of sweat. Akihito gulped.

"What are you staring at? I am a man, like you. There is nothing different, that you haven't seen before."

"A man? Really?" Asami teased. "How old did you say you were?"

"I'm 18. I am a man, not a child." Akihito responded, lifting his chin in defiance, but his dignity was clearly suffering from lack of clothes and, of course, a manly position.

"How nice you spread them … "Asami remarked, and that brought a blush to the boy's cheeks, making him even more adorable, challenging Asami to go to him again and claim him. But the night was young, and the occasion of playing with such an interesting toy was too appealing to let things take a hurried path.

The yakuza dragged a chair and elegantly took a seat. He lit a cigarette and started to blow smoke towards his prey.

"Second hand smoking kills, you know?" Akihito snarled, trying to fight off a sudden urge of telling Asami to just punish him already and get it over with.

Asami chuckled. "You and your big mouth … You don't think it'll get you into trouble, eventually? And when you know better things to do with it …"

"What better things?" Akihito wished he could slap himself over the mouth, when he saw that glint of mischief in Asami's eyes telling no good was ahead.

Like from out of nowhere, Asami produced a remote control and turned on the TV screen, set just a little behind him. He scooted to one side to let Akihito get the better view.

'What's with this man and large screen HDTVs?' Akihito thought, but his trail of thinking was cut off, when he realized what he was watching. There he was, kneeling between Asami's feet, taking that hard organ between his lips, sucking at it with ardor. He closed his eyes, but the man turned on the volume, and the young photographer could clearly hear the slurping sounds that, back then, had accompanied his enthusiastic actions. Covering his ears was not an option, so he grunted to express his discomfort.

"You drugged me, you know that!" he accused, snapping his eyes open and glaring at Asami, the only culprit for his behavior.

"Yes, but this time, you will have to do without" Asami pointed out.

"Like hell I will! Stay away! I'm not doing anything like this!" Akihito thrashed against his ties, in vain, overcome by a feeling of dread and impotency.

"As you can see, I'm being quite comfortable right here", Asami gestured casually towards his position. "And yes, you will. You see, Akihito, I have this very interesting footage, and I am kind of wondering if it would not be a great idea to share it with some other people … You friends, perhaps? You folks, back home, maybe?"

The horrified 'no' that escaped Akihito's lips was enough of a confirmation. Asami smiled triumphantly.

After the outburst, a couple of tears ran down Akihito's cheeks, but his eyes were determined. "Let's do this, then. Untie me, and I'll do you."

Asami's smirk died on his lips. There was a change there, in the boy's behavior, that he was not sure he liked it. Had the threat been a little too much? But that was just a game, one in which Asami took, and the other gave, until the beast within was fully satisfied.

"Don't play me, Akihito", he warned as he got up from his seat.

The boy steeled himself, but Asami did not come closer. Trying to control his nervousness, he uttered. "I won't show you a bad time. But you will destroy that recording in front of me."

"Tsk, tsk, such poor negotiating skills will take you nowhere, Akihito. How do you know I don't have thousands of copies? That I will not spread them around anyway?"

"I'm counting on you to be a man of honor", Akihito spoke, staring right into the man's eyes.

'Challenging, determined, courageous …' Asami was started to understand why he liked the boy so much, why he was different from all the others he had had. Those had been mindless playthings, ready to please, never thinking about anything else but the eventual material reward they were gaining as a farewell gift. Asami was known to be a generous man, but, with Akihito, he intended to be unforgiving. As much as he liked the boy, he equally wanted to break him. The same things that pleased him and aroused him made him a little angered, which was not something happening to him on a regular basis. He was the man in control, and this boy's strange appeal was starting to tip the balance in the other's favor. Asami was not ready for that.

Closing in the distance, he cut the ties that were keeping Akihito in place. The boy flinched from the numbness that he felt in his hands and rubbed them vigorously. Asami let himself on the comfortable bed, lying on his back.

"Get to work, slut", he commanded, and his tone was cold.

Yet, Akihito did not seem scared by the man's obvious anger. He unzipped Asami's pants with efficient gestures and unveiled a member that, to his amazement, was rock hard. He bent his head and started to suck in the same efficient manner, trying to do his best to make the other come fast. Asami was using his right hand to push the boy's head down, forcing his long organ down his throat, making the youngster gag. Akihito let the organ slip from his mouth and withdrew coughing. "I can't take it, you bastard! Stop it!" The hand in his hair gripped hard, making him yell. Furious tears were now flooding his eyes, while he desperately tried to get rid of the hand in his hair.

Asami pulled the boy towards him, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're not doing a fine job, Akihito. What am I to do with you?"

"Let me go!" the boy pleaded, feeling like his scalp was about to be caught on fire. "If you just let me, you might like it!" he tried to convince the other.

There was something about Akihito's tears that pleased and irked Asami in the same time. It was like he could not stand seeing the youngster crying, yet, he felt exhilarating knowing he was the cause of those tears. Akihito, through his attitude and actions, was just rubbing him the wrong way, while enticing him to do more. He caught the pleading lips into a searing kiss, taking the lead once more. Yes, it felt good, being on top, controlling everything. He pushed the boy back into the pillows, straddling him. He held his hands above the head in a tight grip, and muffled his cries through kisses. Despite the obvious wish to fight back, Akihito was blindly responding to the kiss, while letting Asami to explore his hot cavern.

It pleased Asami how the boy reacted to the kisses. "That's more like it. It seems to me that the whore in you cannot be lured outside without the proper stimulation."

"That's … not … true" Akihito managed to utter through moans.

Asami laughed cruelly and finally let go of Akihito's hands. He took one and place it on his erect member.

"Do me, if you're so good then."

Akihito pulled and rubbed, decided to get it over with once more. But Asami clearly had other plans. Without moving too much, he lunged after some item in a drawer next to the bed. Akihito was too busy rubbing the man's dick with both his hands to understand what was going on. The buzzing sound startled him.

"This should do it", Asami stated, like talking to himself, and, pushing the boy a little away from him, he flipped him over and handled him so he was not sticking his ass into the air.

"What are you doing?" Akihito whispered, trying in vain to see more while looking over his shoulder.

The only response was a displeased grunt. Asami started to tease the pink flesh back there with the vibrator, pushing a little, making Akihito gasp in response.

" … nnhh …"

"Did you just say something, Akihito?"

"Not … without … lube …"

Unceremoniously, Asami pushed the vibrator under the boy's nose. "Then lick it, and you'll get enough lube. All natural and water based."

Akihito did not find the joke to be half funny. He eagerly licked at the object, trying to get as much as possible on it, fearing that Asami would be cruel enough to take it away before time.

"Enough", Asami's words were curt. The yakuza was quite jealous of the object that was receiving so much attention. As revenge, he pushed it into Akihito's unprepared hole, and the boy cried, shame left aside.

"Why … are … you … so … cruel?" Akihito complained, through tears of pain and anger.

"Because you need to learn, Akihito."

"Learn … what?"

"Who owns you and exactly where you stand in this world."

There was something desperate in the boy's cries, but he wasn't pleading. He closed his eyes shut, while Asami was using the vibrator on him. Suddenly, a popping sound and Akihito felt his hole empty. He tried to sigh, but it was too early, since something else took the object's place, pushing back, and reaching even further inside him. Asami was now pounding into him, without mercy, and, much too Akihito's dismay, the boy was hard, as well.

"Is it better now?" Asami lewdly whispered into the boy's ear.

" … ngghhh …"

"No point in being proud now, brat. Just ask for it."

"Please … "

"Please what?"

"Please … let me jerk off too …"

"No can do, sweetie. But I have a better offer." Grabbing the boy's erection from underneath, Asami started to pump it, while still pounding that delectable ass. "Just tell me when, Akihito." He whispered again, and the boy threw his head back.

"No, … I can't …"

Asami increased his rhythm. From the combined forces of the hand pumping him, and the pounding in his ass, the youngster came in long, shuddering waves that left him weak in all his limbs. To his horror, Asami did not withdraw. His member was still hot and hard inside Akihito.

"What … are … you …" Akihito barely uttered.

"This was just a little warm up. But I'll let you change position, if you want. What would you prefer: doggy style, or the good old fashioned missionary position?"

Akihito moaned, but decidedly, he spoke. "Let's stay like this."

"I thought you would say this."

Asami withdrew only for a little while, and flipped him over, in order to have the boy face him. Akihito blinked and stared in confusion. "I said …"

"Yeah, so you do not see me while I make you cum. No such luck for you, Akihito. You will remember this night forever."

With that, Asami grabbed the slender legs, parting them hard, and pushed inside again. It was unbelievable how hard the boy was making him.

"And I also want to do this", he added and grabbed the boy's neck with one hand to bring his lips to his. The kiss was long and suffocating and, when Asami finally broke it, the boy was panting heavily.

"I'm glad to see you're not that tough anymore", Asami cheerfully commented and started to pound, while looking into the beautiful hazel eyes, gleaming in the aftermath, with just a tad of new arousal at the horizon, and something difficult to describe that was telling about how Akihito felt about the man pushing him down into the cushions, taking him once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito touched his belly and withdrew it in sheer disgust. He was covered in cum, his cum, and he really needed a long, hot shower. The sound of water pouring signaled that such facilities were close by. It also let the youngster know that Asami was indulging in that hot shower right now.

'I should wait for him to get out …'

Akihito groaned. He moved gingerly, feeling sore everywhere. Asami had not been anything but a wild animal, going at it all night long. The boy was hoping that the yakuza boss had had enough, and that he would let him be.

'The hell with it! He saw me naked anyway! I'll just get into that shower! I still have work to go to!' Akihito angrily decided to take action.

His determination somewhat dissolved when he opened the door, and an image of Asami, all naked, water pouring down his perfect body, appeared before his eyes. The yakuza turned towards him and smiled.

"Come here", he opened his palm and called Akihito.

Like in a trance, the boy obeyed and took the offered hand. He was instantly dragged into the shower, and embraced by strong hands. For unknown reasons, that embrace was assuring and gentle, unlike the heated embraces he had had to endure for the entire night. Slowly, Asami started to wash him, and it was something so incredibly erotic about how his hands were moving up and down the boy's body that it sent Akihito's mind reeling. Those hands parted the boy's buttocks slightly, and Akihito moaned, waiting for an attack that never came. Instead, he was soaped vigorously, a hand sneaking in front, washing his little sac and the hardened penis.

"What do we have here?" Asami whispered huskily.

"Asami, please, no more", Akihito begged.

"But you are hard again", the yakuza pointed out and got on his knees, taking Akihito by surprise. He engulfed the boy's erection into his mouth, and sucked on it slowly, torturing the youngster, that was moaning shamelessly. Akihito spent himself inside Asami's mouth within minutes, much to his own surprise. Asami licked his lips. "A little milk in the morning is a great way to start the day."

Akihito blushed. He looked down and saw Asami's erection staring at him from below. Embarrassed, but a little obliged, he whispered. "Do you want me to …"

"Not this time, sweetie. I don't have time to play with you … but, thanks for the thought."

When he looked at the yakuza, Asami winked at him, making him feel even more out of place. He bit his lower lip unconsciously.

"Stop that", Asami chided, and kissed quickly the said lip. "Kirishima will take you to your place."

Like snapped back to reality, Akihito yelled: "My motorcycle!"

"That pathetic excuse for means of transportation?"

"It's not mine!", the boy screamed. "Please, tell me you still have it, Asami!"

"Settle down, would you? My men will take care of it, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, he is home safe now."

"And the motorcycle?"

"Delivered, as well."

"Good work, Kirishima."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have someone on his tail, 24/7. Let me know about his whereabouts if something happens."

"By something, do you mean …?"

"Some punk trying to hit on him. The boy is mine."

Kirishima's voice remained even. "Understood, sir." Now that was going to be boring. Or, who knew?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, everybody, for the great reviews!

dazzteddybear, I am glad you are continuing to enjoy!

lili974WOLF, merci beaucoup!

pinkdiamonde, oh, I am so glad you like this one, too :)

kittyzala, thank you!

It was only getting better. Only three months in Tokyo, and he was already on his path to fame or fortune. Or so Akihito thought, while happily counting his first consistent paycheck paid for a scoop he had made as a freelancer. 'A few more hits like this one, and I can kiss that Flash job good-bye!' He was gleaming. It was just getting better and better. Plus, he had not seen Asami in a while, which could be counted as a good thing … but Akihito had his doubts whenever he was thinking about the yakuza. They had not crossed paths for some time, and the young photographer was starting to ask himself whether he had not been a little delusional about the whole thing. The sex had been rough, but not soulless, and the way Asami had held him in the shower, after their night of steamy passion, had been forever etched into his memory, and he was not ready to get rid of it just yet. 'What do you expect?' he was bitterly saying to himself. After all, Asami lived in a totally different world from his, and it was not like Akihito had tried to contact the man, but the opposite was also true. He sighed; it was even worse that whenever he thought about the man, he felt the need to masturbate furiously. 'Damn with him! He is dangerous, after all! Who knows what he'd do to me if it were to meet again!' he tried to drive memories of Asami away from his young mind.

He was awaken from his reverie by his cell ringing.

"Yes, Takaba here. Yes, I'm available", Akihito could barely keep his excitement at bay. He was not expecting to receive a fat job so fast. "I'll be right there."

Whistling, he exited his tiny apartment and headed for his next assignment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the man."

Pensively, Akihito studied the picture showing an Asian man, with long beautiful hair.

"He is beautiful. He could easily pass as a woman" he remarked.

"Do not let yourself be fooled by his looks. He is dangerous. He is also the leader of the Baishe, the Hong Kong Triads."

For no reason, the young photographer felt a chill running down his spine. He shook it off.

"Hong Kong is pretty far from here, isn't it?"

The man in front of Takaba took a long sip from his drink, while watching the boy over his glass.

"Liu Feilong is arriving to Tokyo this evening."

Takaba's eyes flashed with interest.

"Really? What business does he have here?"

"That is for you to find out and for me to publish", the man smiled a crooked smile.

"So I must follow him, and take pictures" the youngster concluded, but the man stopped him.

"I need more than this."

Akihito quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You are a very attractive young man."

The boy frowned. "So what?"

"Rumor has it that the famous Liu Feilong likes attractive young men."

"What do his preferences have to do with me?" Takaba was starting to feel restless.

"This is an inside job. A little pillow talk may take you a long way."

Akihito jumped to his feet. "Since when I am a whore?"

"Relax, Takaba-kun. And take a seat, people are watching", the man gestured for the boy to be seated again. "I am not saying you have to sleep with him. You just need to be close, so you can hear and see what cameras cannot catch in their viewfinders. When you feel it's getting dangerous, you'll be exiting gracefully."

The photographer took his seat again, but he was still frowning. "It does not sound like such a good plan. What if he insists on sexual favors? Nowhere says on me 'bitch'!"

"I'll have you enlisted to an escort company that does not include such services in their menu. Liu Feilong trusts the man that owns the company and he will ask for services once he arrives."

"Why would he want an appetizer when he can have the whole enchilada?" Akihito asked, deeply unconvinced. "If he's gay, he has no reason to …"

"Are you doubting my word, Takaba-kun?" the man spoke softly, yet menacing. "You're still fresh in this line of business, and it is not like magazines are fighting over your pictures? Or maybe you love your job at Flash so much that you want to retire from there … Of course, anyone else would do it, but I chose you because I think you are a promising young man …"

"Or because I'm cute enough to be on that escort service without seeming out of place … as opposed to the old geezers you're working with" Takaba flashed his teeth in response to the attack.

"You're smart, kid. But don't let that smartness get ahead of you" the man warned. "So, what say you? It's a limited offer, so take it or leave it."

"I'll do it" Takaba said, slamming his fist into the table. "If this Feilong guy tries something, I'll find a way to get away from his slimy hands", he added, pretty convinced of his evading skills.

"Go to this address, they'll clean you up nicely."

Taking the card from the man's hand, Akihito still felt like he was rushing into something that wasn't that clean and dry after all. But, hell, how often was he offered a job to infiltrate in a mafia like organization to dig up dirty stuff? That was a challenge he could take; as for the other part, he was beginning to think that Asami's not so gentle training would be put to good use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With his hair neatly combed towards the back, in an expensive black suit, Akihito was waiting in the hall of a five star hotel for his companion to make his appearance. As expected from a person of his status, Liu Feilong was fashionably late. Akihito was feeling so restless, but he fought the tendency to fidget, since it would have been unbefitting of an escort to start jumping up and down while so many patrons, dressed in lavish clothes were coming and going. He got close to a window, and stared at the world outside. Here, inside, people seemed so happy and carefree, while outside, passers-by were hurrying towards their daily jobs, paying only a little over the minimum wage. Akihito was just starting to ponder over the contrast delimited only by the walls of the establishment he was accidently visiting now, when a low, pleasant voice, with a Chinese accent, interrupted his trail of thought.

"Takaba-kun, I assume?"

A little startled, Akihito quickly turned, only to be facing a tall, beautiful male, dressed in an exquisite cheongsam. Liu Feilong was even more stunning in natural size than in pictures, so the youngster felt lost for words for a couple of seconds. The Chinese smiled, clearly aware of the effect he was having on the boy. It was also because Feilong liked what he saw. The Japanese male before him was young and very attractive. Even dressed in that expensive Armani suit, he still looked so awfully young, that it made the Baishe leader think of some elaborate and pleasant ways to make the boy discard his clothes in order to present himself in all his naked glory. He liked Japanese males, in general, but it was not like he was going to admit that, especially since that incident with Asami. Still, seeing the young beauty honestly amazed by his persona was making Feilong really good. He smiled and offered his arm.

"Shall we proceed?"

Takaba took the offered arm, feeling a little lost and completely unconvinced that he was going to fight the advances of the gorgeous male that was so charmingly and politely talking to him.

"I apologize, Feilong-sama", he managed to finally utter. "I am usually smarter than this", Akihito talked, but his words seemed to him to be even more out of place. Feilong laughed, and his laughter was like music to the boy's ears. Akihito could not help compare the enchanting laughter with Asami's low chuckle, and he felt his cheeks burning. Why was he thinking about the yakuza, when he walked next to such an exquisite male specimen? Not to mention that Asami had never taken him any place nice; hell, Asami had only taken him, period. Plus, he had not called!

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed when he entered with Feilong in a private booth. He realized he was basically sharing close quarters with the Chinese, only when the door to the booth closed and in front of it, a bodyguard took his position. Akihito took a look at the minder and blindly thought that the man looked Japanese. Was he also hired locally, just like Akihito? When he thought about his purpose, or at least, the purpose Feilong was thinking he had hired the boy for, he blushed.

"Your cheeks are so pink, they make me want to taste them …" Feilong purred into the boy's ear, and pushed him into the sofa set in front of the lavish table and took his seat as well.

A hand cupped Akihito's burning cheek, and fresh, cool lips lightly touched the other. It seemed an innocent kiss, but the boy felt like it was a veritable sensual assault that he had not been prepared for. Desperately, he searched for the bodyguard with his eyes, thinking that if the man coughed or moved or something, Feilong would stop. When his eyes met with the bodyguard's, they grew wider. The man seemed unmoved, but the eyes, partly covered by raven bangs, held something closely resembling grief and wanton. It was only for a fraction of a second, so Akihito thought he had been mistaken, since the bodyguard's eyes quickly shut down on any emotions and took in absently the interiors, like the man did not pay any attention to what was happening.

To Akihito's relief, Feilong withdrew and took one menu.

"Yoh, let the chef know we are ready to order", Feilong spoke, and the bodyguard bowed politely, then exited.

Akihito could swear the man's eyes had gleamed with happiness for a second when addressed by Feilong. But, again, it could be only his imagination; plus, Feilong was clearly so gorgeous that men, including his own, would happily throw themselves at his feet.

Turning towards Akihito, Feilong sneaked a hand and circled the boy's waist in a tight embrace, bringing him closer.

"I like that my partner for the night is such a beautiful man", the Chinese whispered against the boy's lips and, this time, he clasped his mouth over the youngster's, making him gasp in surprise. This was not the innocent kiss from before, it was passionate and deep, and Akihito could taste something sweet, something spicy, and something that was clearly of Oriental origin off Feilong's hot lips and tongue. He still managed to break the kiss.

"Please, Feilong-sama, our escort company does not supply such services", he murmured and pushed a little against the man's chest.

To his surprise and dismay, the man didn't move. Even more, he was staring at Akihito, and something in his eyes spelled trouble. The cold chill from before passed over Akihito's spine again. So this was what Feilong was really like. He had been wrong; this man seemed to be a lot like Asami, taking without even asking.

Feilong finally let go and threw Akihito a funny look. The photographer still did not want to blow it, so he grabbed the man's arm in apology. "I am sorry, Feilong-sama. You are extremely beautiful and I think that any other man in my place would love the attention, but I am committed to another man and I cannot do such a thing …"

"Committed?" For some unknown reason, Feilong seemed to be amused. "And your lover has nothing to say about your line of work?"

Why when Feilong had said the word 'lover' did Akihito instantly think of Asami? He almost shook his head in dismay. This was not how it was. The yakuza had just fucked his brains off, and that had been all.

"No, he is very understanding", Akihito spoke, while gently patting at his lips, still wet from Feilong's kiss.

Feilong laughed, but it was not the cheerful laugh from before. This one seemed somewhat menacing and cruel, and Akihito's thoughts took off to Asami once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito had not had such a wonderful meal like in … forever. Yet, he had to fight the urge to stuff himself up, since he was not paying, and Feilong was barely eating, seemingly in thought.

'How the hell my contractor expects me to find something from this man? All I did so far was to dodge his advances, which was supposed to come in last!' Akihito was pondering, while occasionally throwing looks in his companion's direction.

"Thank you so much for this palatable meal, Feilong-sama", he spoke, hoping to get the other's attention.

Feilong's bored gesture spoke volumes and Akihito blushed again, but because of a different reason. 'Well, not everybody was born in a rich family like you, asshole!' he said to himself, feeling really pissed.

The Chinese extended one hand and the bodyguard readily obliged with something that clearly looked like an opium pipe. Akihito has seen one before, so he knew how the object looked like; so the man loved the habit, what to say about that? Feilong took a long drag, and Akihito wondered at the elegantly perfect gestures the man seemed to exhibit whenever he moved. He could not deny that he was staring in fascination. Feilong offered the pipe to Akihito, but the boy shook his head vigorously.

"Come on, Takaba-kun, you do not even indulge me in this?" Feilong pouted, and Akihito could not believe he was actually think that the Chinese was terribly cute.

He reluctantly took the pipe and took a drag, too. 'Just one, what could happen?' but it only took seconds for his head to feel lighter and his skin really hot. He handed Feilong his pipe back, but, instead of taking it, the man took Akihito's hand and drew the boy towards him.

"Feilong-sama …" the boy barely managed to utter, then his lips were caught again in a searing kiss, that made his head spin. His limbs were weak and his own body failed to respond. 'What was in that?' he wondered, but it was too late, since Feilong's hands seemed to be everywhere on his skin, deftly sneaked under the boy shirt. Long fingers brushed over the boy's nipples, making them hard in an instant.

Feilong's lips descended upon the boy's neck, and, feeling his mouth free again, Akihito restarted his pleas.

"Feilong-sama, please, I have someone … it's not befitting …"

"It's not like you're fighting me, aren't you, Takaba-kun", Feilong whispered, blowing air over the skin of the elegant neck, now arching and moving under the Chinese's ministrations. "It seems like you are ready to forget a little about your lover, right here, right now."

When did Feilong succeed to unbutton Akihito's shirt so fast? The creamy skin was now exposed, and the hungry mouth started its descend on the hairless chest of the young photographer. An agile tongue flicked over pert nipples, making them even harder, if that was possible. Akihito moaned and let himself be ravished. It wasn't in his power to resist, but sort of a regret reared its head, while Akihito thought of Asami and of his embraces. Both men were terribly hot, but, for unfathomable reasons, Akihito was wishing it was Asami assaulting him right now. He closed his eyes shut, but something in Feilong's touch, while skillful, did not let him to imagine it was somebody else handling him.

An elegant hand closed over Akihito's half erect member, through his pants.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Please, let me go", Akihito begged, but the hand squeezed harder, making the boy gasp in pain.

"WHO are you thinking of?"

Like on cue, some outside ruckus could be heard and the door was blasted open wide. Yoh instantly took his gun out. Feilong raised his head and a triumphant smile lit his lips. He gestured to his bodyguard to lower his gun.

"Welcome, Asami. I was expecting you. Please have a seat."

'Asami?' Akihito blinked in surprise, and through wet lashes he could see the yakuza, fire burning in his golden eyes, taking long strides towards the table.

"Feilong!" the man boomed, but, like out of nowhere, the Chinese took out a gun and dragged Akihito towards him, pointing it against his temple.

"Nah-nah, Asami, play nice, or I'll have the boy's brains decorating the walls in an instant."

Akihito's heart was beating fast and his wide open eyes fell on the yakuza who closed his fists, barely refraining from lounging at Feilong, murder written in his eyes. The boy felt his lower lip trembling. 'How did I get in this mess?'

"Let him go, Feilong. He has nothing to do with anything."

Feilong laughed and he just embraced Akihito more, touching the boy's skin with his unarmed hand.

"So, it's true what they say … You took a lover. How unbecoming of the cold yakuza boss Asami Ryuichi … You know that I could settle the score with you right now, don't you, Asami? I could kill the boy right now, just like you killed my father!"

Akihito felt his knees giving up. It was a good thing he was seated, or, otherwise, he would have fallen to the ground. That was not good at all. If Asami had killed the man's father, he could not stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everybody! New chapter here! Although I really love smut, this chapter is all about moving the plot along, so, unfortunately, no hot action this time! I promise I'll try to make up for it!

pinkdiamonde, thank you for continuing to read – yeah, Feilong is quite sneaky, when he wants

lili974WOLF, merci beaucoup, tes mots me font plaisir! (My French is a little rusty, I hope I got this right)

chris3169512, thank you for reading – uh, the ring, well I'm ashamed, I simply forgot about that!

Paprika, merci, j'adore avoir Francaise lecteurs!

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Akihito was simply staring at Asami's lips moving, while the cold barrel of the gun placed against his temple made things unfamiliar and strange for the young one. His mind was reeling, his heart was beating wildly, and he could not understand a word they were saying. He could not even shake his head, as Feilong was keeping him in a tight grip, and Akihito honestly feared that moving his body would cause the gun to shoot accidentally. Cold sweat was covering his forehead, and he was sure he had never felt so scared in his entire life.

Asami was staring down Feilong with cold eyes. "Do you value your life, Feilong? You are on my turf now."

"Do I gather that you do not care one bit for this boy?"

"Just go ahead and shoot him. There will be hell for you to pay. The minute you walked out of here, you will be surrounded. You have no power here."

Akihito felt his chest squeezing hard. Was Asami joking? What kind of a negotiating tactic was that? He felt his eyelashes getting wet. He was pretty sure he was crying, but he did not make a sound. Asami was not even looking at him.

Feilong chuckled and kissed the boy's wet cheek. Taking out his tongue, he caught one tear and licked it.

"Not even his tears impress you, Asami? I think I'm starting to feel for him. To think that he saw a lover in you … while you basically don't give a shit if he lives or dies …"

"Why are you here?" Asami asked sharply.

"Japan is still an open country, isn't it? And beautiful during this time of year …"

"WHY … ARE … YOU … HERE?"

"Quite testy, aren't you? I thought about paying you a little visit. It is so difficult to find a weak spot in your armor, and, when I heard there was one, I simply could not resist the temptation."

Asami was clearly fuming, but he was holding his act quite well, seeing that he had not moved an inch while Feilong had spoken.

"Hm, too bad it proved to be just a rumor … Well, what can I say, Asami? I traveled here for nothing … I think I'll take the consolation prize, then."

Feilong crept his free hand around Akihito's waist and pulled him closer. "Since he means nothing to you, I believe you won't mind if I take him to Hong Kong."

Asami's jaw was clenched so tight, Akihito could swear he could hear the teeth clashing against each other. Still, Asami was not making one move. The young photographer thought the situation was pretty much a standoff, in which no one was, so far, winning.

"Don't you dare mock me, Feilong." The yakuza's voice was even, but menacing. "Leave the boy here, and I'll pretend this never happened."

Feilong laughed sadly, which took Akihito a bit by surprise. "Do you think I care for your forgiveness, Asami? Getting on your nerves and dragging you down is all I think about."

"Too bad for your people. It seems working for the Baishe means nothing but a death wish, since the boss is busy to be obsessed about long forgotten history, instead of paying attention to business."

"Don't pretend you know everything about me!" Feilong's voice heated up. Akihito could feel the hand holding the gun against his temple wavering, and a new bout of dread hit him with full force. 'At least, don't make him angrier, Asami!' he silently prayed, not daring opening his mouth to speak. "Or maybe I should just kill him?" Feilong continued his rant, the pain in his voice so palpable, Akihito started praying for his life.

"If he's dead, you're dead." Asami replied coldly.

'What kind of a consolation is that for me, fucker?' Akihito wanted to yell.

"Only a stupid man would do that. And I don't think you are stupid, Feilong. Since you are both businessmen, let's negotiate. What is that you want for the boy?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Everything has a price. Name yours."

"Not so fast, Asami. I still want you to suffer."

"That will not happen. You're deluding yourself for nothing."

Feilong laughed again. "You may be a tough bargainer, but now you just confirmed me that this boy is not so easy to replace. I'll tell you what I want. But not here, not now."

"I don't have time to waste with petty games, Feilong."

"But you will. Because the ball is my court and this is how I play it."

"Name your conditions then, and I'll see what I can do for you." The smile on Asami's lips was cold and ferocious. Akihito could swear the confrontation between the two powerful men had evolved over the past minutes from a head on between wild animals, into a cold business deal. He could not tell when the change had taken place, and who really had the upper hand. The only thing he was truly aware of what the feeling that he had no say in this, even though his life was on the line.

"Come see me in Hong Kong in two months time. I'll tell you then."

Asami frowned. "I take my words back. You really have gone crazy, Feilong. What makes you think I'll walk into your trap with my eyes closed. I hope you don't believe I was born yesterday."

"You will come, Asami. You will come for the boy. If in two months you do not pay me your graceful visit, the boy is dead."

"My men are outside. How do you think you will get out of here?"

"But I have my 'get out of jail' free card, don't I?" Feilong flashed his fake smile at Asami, while patting Akihito's temple with his gun. "My men are also outside. Don't you think we should both treat this as decent businessmen, and talk it over later on, when you'll come visiting me, instead of turning our little get-together into a blood bath?"

"I'll come for you, Feilong", Asami almost whispered. "But when I'll come, you will regret your words."

"So, shall we bid farewell?" Feilong got up, still holding the gun against the youngster's head.

Akihito was trembling visibly. When passing near Asami, he mustered all his strength and caught the man's sleeve. "Asami …" he whispered, but the man did not even flinch. Feilong stopped for a second, while Asami got up from his chair. The two men stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"I'll come for you, Feilong", Asami whispered once more. "No one pisses me off like this and gets away with it."

'What about me, asshole?' Akihito wanted to scream, while being dragged out of the room by Feilong. He closed his eyes and missed the little exchange of glances between the yakuza and the Japanese bodyguard accompanying Feilong.

After they left, Asami stood a while unmoved. His cell rang.

"No, let them pass, Kirishima. I know. Feilong has Akihito, so tell the men to refrain from any stupid actions."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had been abandoned. Akihito was feeling angry and depressed at the same time. Until the place took off he had still hoped that Asami and his men would ambush Feilong and save him, but nothing of the sort happened. It was not like he meant something for the yakuza, but still, he had hoped … what exactly had he hoped? After all, these men were nothing but drug dealers, hardened criminals for which life meant nothing. He meant nothing for Asami. The only reason the man had accepted Feilong's challenge had been because he was pissed off, and nothing more. Akihito let his forehead against the cold glass of the limousine's window, trying to fight off the tears. He already cried too much. He was just hoping that Asami would come to Hong Kong within two months time. 'If you don't come, I'll never forget you, asshole!' he thought.

He was interrupted from his trail of thought by Feilong. The Chinese embraced him from behind and kissed his ear. Akihito could barely refrain from screaming. He dreaded the man's touch. This man was going to kill him, if he could not have his way. The hands that were now embracing him were going to pull the trigger and kill him. Seeing how up close and personal the feud between Feilong and Asami was, Akihito was only imagining the Chinese killing him, instead of ordering another to kill him.

"Since you're going to kill me anyway, please don't do this", he begged closing his eyes.

"I'll do what I want", Feilong whispered into his ear. "Just imagining how Asami is fuming now, thinking that I have my hands all over you, is making me really hard."

To make his point, Feilong took one of Akihito's hands and placed it over his forming erection that could easily be felt through his clothes. Akihito felt like puking all over the man's beautiful cheongsam. He wasn't in the mood, dammnit!

"Do you think this is about you, Aki-chan?" Feilong sang in the boy's ear. "Then you are maybe right, since I didn't expect Asami's lover to be so much to my liking. I was expecting to hate you, but, the truth is, the fact that you are so cute makes for such an unexpected bonus … I will love playing with you."

Akihito thought about finding a little escape. "Are you really going to kill me?"

"If Asami does not come, as promised, I will."

The boy felt his breath hitching in his chest. "Do … you love Asami?"

Feilong's ministrations on the boy's body stopped. He pushed Akihito aside. "Thank you for ruining the mood."

Akihito felt somewhat relieved without Feilong all over him. He was still going to be alive for two months, and he knew he was going to fight against that promised demise of his own person with everything he got. After all, Feilong's armor did not seem to be impenetrable, either, and Akihito swore to find out all that he could on what happened between the Chinese and Asami.


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter here! Now, onto my thanks : )

Booru – he, he, maybe there won't be two months … ; )

chris3169512 – Asami will be on his way soon, don't worry.

Rey – thanks a lot!

kittyzala – next chapter, at your disposal

milli – thank you for your appreciation, it really means a lot to me!

dazzteddybear – Feilong is a wild card, isn't he?

Hope you will all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Things are clear! Stop wasting my time, Yoh! Just bring Takaba to me! Don't you dare test my patience!"

"Sorry, boss, but it is not wise to move Takaba-kun so quickly. We have just arrived, and Feilong seems to keep him around at all times."

"Seven years is a long time, Yoh. I hope you have not forgotten where your loyalties stand."

"I haven't, boss. I'll watch over Takaba-kun."

"Yoh, listen to me closely. If Feilong kills the boy, your life is forfeit."

A moment of silence fell between the two men. At his end of the line, Yoh spoke, his voice unwavering: "I know, boss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look so cute in Chinese clothes."

Akihito did not dare say a word. The silk clothes felt strange against his skin. The entire situation, the luxury surrounding him, gave him a floating sensation, like all was happening in a dream. A bang was pushed away from his forehead by a cold hand and he jumped, startled. Feilong smirked. "You will sleep here, with me, for now."

Feilong moved closer and enveloped the boy in a tight embrace. There was no love there, nothing but power display, and Akihito closed his eyes for a second, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He let himself dragged to the window by the powerful, lean arms. "Look, Akihito."

"What am I supposed to see?"

"The entire Hong Kong at your feet."

"You brought me here so I can enjoy the view?"

Feilong tighten his embrace. "You should not anger me, Akihito." His voice turned deeper, while the Chinese whispered in the boy's ear, stirring cold chills on his skin. "You should learn how to make me feel good."

Akihito breathed quickly, in and out. Feilong was another powerful man, wanting nothing but to be served, unconditionally. A tight sensation in his throat almost brought tears to the boy's eyes. Was that what he was required to do in order to survive? The truth was Feilong was scary, much scarier than Asami. Even in the beginning, Asami had not instilled so much fear down right into the marrow of his bones.

The Baishe boss released the boy from the tight embrace and laid himself on a lavish sofa, leaving his beautiful cheongsam open, revealing his marble chest. His eyelids at half mast, he urged to boy to move. "Come, Akihito. Show me what made Asami Ryuichi take you as his lover."

Akihito moved away from the window with slowly movements. "You are mistaken. I'm not that man's lover."

Feilong quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what you are to him?"

"Just someone he fucked a couple of times."

The Chinese laughed wholeheartedly. "That's enough for me. Since he wants so much to have you back …"

"Have me back? If I was his lover, he should have kicked your ass back there, in Tokyo." Akihito responded sharply.

"Watch that tongue", Feilong warned, gesturing annoyed towards Akihito to come closer. Reluctantly, the boy gingerly sat next to him, on the sofa. The Chinese grabbed the boy's shoulders and dragged him towards his body, making Akihito rest his head on his shoulder. "Have you been with a lot of men, Akihito?"

Akihito didn't like standing so glued to Feilong. It made him feel very aware that the man was almost half naked, and that he was clearly expected to serve him, sexually. Feilong smelled nice, clean and manly, but different from Asami. Asami's warmth could make him feel safe, but Feilong was strong and hard and demanding, and he was the man that had clearly stated that he wanted to take Aki's life. He mumbled: "What are you talking about? I've never had any …"

"Poor baby", Feilong chimed. "So you were the innocent lamb sacrificed to Asami's perverted desires?"

'You should not be the one to speak …' Akihito told to himself, but didn't comment. Was it a mistake to recognize that Asami had been his only man?

Feilong's hand touched Akihito's cheek, guiding him so he could see his eyes. Black pools bored into hazel ones. The hand touched the boy's lips, digits carefully threading forward, inside, to feel the warmth and the wetness there. "You react so innocently … I didn't expect that. I expected a picky, pretentious, airheaded fucktoy, not cute looks accompanied by a witty sharp tongue which I already fantasize how lovely it will wrap around my dick."

Akihito gulped audibly upon hearing those words. He mumbled, trying to speak while Feilong's fingers still explored his lips: "Sorry to ruin your fantasy, but I'm quite lame. Asami didn't like it, either. He did it all, you know?"

Feilong kissed him shortly, withdrawing his fingers. "Then I'll have you trained while we wait for Asami. There is nothing more exciting than teaching a young lover how to make his partner come into his inexperienced mouth."

He pushed the boy down, towards his crotch, unceremoniously. Lighting his pipe, he drew a long smoke, releasing it slowly towards the ceiling. "Let's start from here, Akihito."

Solid hotness and hardness was bulging under Akihito's trembling hands. He gingerly took out Feilong's organ, not as meaty and thick as Asami's, but longer and smoother, and incredibly hard. The Japanese tested it, rubbing a little up and down, and the appreciative moan released by Feilong's lips made him blush. 'Maybe I'm just a whore, after all', he said to himself, realizing that he could not fake being unimpressed by the man lying beside him. He tried to cover the tip with his mouth, wishing for nothing but to end it quickly, not wanting to become hard while servicing Feilong, although he was already feeling his own erection forming, on unconditional response. The hard organ slipped from his mouth, hitting against Feilong's hard abdomen muscles, and the Chinese chuckled. He took his cock into his hand and firmly guided Akihito again. "No teeth, Akihito, or I'll have you hanged by your balls", he said in a sweet tone, and the young photographer understood just whom he was dealing with.

The dick was pushed roughly into his mouth, making tears well up in his eyes. It was good, though, since, this way, his erection started fading a bit. Feilong kept him there, a hand on his nape, and slowly pushed his hips forward, filling the boy's mouth with his manhood. "Did Asami do it like this to you?"

'How the hell am I supposed to speak with my mouth full, you asshole?' Akihito choked on the elongated member forced down his throat and on his own tears. It was not like Feilong was waiting for an answer, since he just kept pushing, increasing the rhythm, until Akihito felt like he could not take it anymore, and, in the end, he released himself into the boy's mouth, with a satisfied moan, for what seemed like an eternity to the Japanese. As soon as Feilong's hand released his neck, he quickly withdrew, coughing and spitting. His cheeks were burning red, cooled off only by the streams of tears that were pouring from his eyes.

On the other hand, Feilong was watching him with a satisfied smug on his beautiful face.

"That was gross, you asshole!" Akihito lashed out. "Cumming into my mouth like that!"

"What are you so embarrassed for? I think I'm entitled to release my seed into the same mouth that tasted Asami to the fullest."

Feilong's eyes screened the boy up and down and flashed into amusement. "So you're not so indifferent after all …" he pointed out the half erect dick still poking the boy's pants. "Yes, it will be exhilarating to train you, Aki-chan", Feilong chanted, quite satisfied with himself. "Don't you want to take care of that?" he cruelly poked at the boy's crotch with his hand.

"NO, I'm fine!" Akihito yelled, furiously swapping his mouth with the back of his hand.

A soft knock on the door startled Akihito. Before he could budge, Feilong spoke: "Come in, Yoh."

'Yoh is that Japanese bodyguard! I don't want him to see me like this! Hell, I don't want anybody to see me like this!'

But Feilong was quicker and grabbed his arm, holding the boy in place, next to him, on the sofa.

"Feilong-sama, you have a meeting to attend at 3."

Akihito stubbornly stared at the carpet.

"Thank you for reminding me, Yoh. Take care of Aki-chan here for me, will you?"

Akihito felt like he was suffocating. What the hell did Feilong mean by that? Was he a pet to be taken care of?

Yoh nodded quietly and asked politely. "Takaba-kun, please come with me."

Feilong pushed him irreverently towards his bodyguard. "Move it, Akihito. As much as I love to play with you longer, I still have an organization to run."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the long hallway, Akihito was moving slowly next to Yoh. The bodyguard didn't rush him, didn't touch him, and never said a word. 'He's like a dog', Akihito thought. He surreptitiously looked in Yoh's direction, checking out the man's profile. He seemed stern and dutiful in the same time, and Akihito could not help remembering how the man's eyes had lit to Feilong's words, back then, in Tokyo. Was the bodyguard in love with his boss, or was it just the youngster's imagination running wild? It was certainly something worth exploring.

He was guided through a door, and Akihito found himself in a beautiful, luxurious bathroom, whose surface seemed to exceed the surface of the flat the young photographer used to be renting in Tokyo.

"You have everything here. Take a shower if you want. Just tell me what you need and I will help you."

With Yoh being the first to break the silence, Akihito felt more at ease to talk, as well. "You are Japanese, Yoh, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are, Takaba-kun."

"How come you serve a Chinese mobster?"

"Long story. Complicated, too. And my advice is to never let the boss hear you speak like this about him; you don't want to be on his bad side."

Akihito laughed humorlessly. "Am I not already? He just fucked my mouth raw. I think my jaw is dislocated or something."

Yoh threw the boy a furtive glance. "You look just fine. Don't complain too much. It could be worse."

"You like him, don't you?" Akihito asked why fishing through the oral hygiene products, neatly arranged on the marble countertop.

Yoh stared at Akihito into the mirror, and the boy wondered if he had truly hit a soft spot or not. "I think you should take care of yourself, and do not mind about other people's business."

The man's voice sounded a little tired. A nasty thought crossed Akihito's mind with the speed of light. He turned and grabbed the man's neck, pressing his lips against his mouth, pushing his tongue into the man's oral cavity. Yoh pushed him away, startled. Akihito just laughed and turned towards the sink, grabbing a toothbrush and the toothpaste. He commented dryly: "That's how Feilong tastes. I bet you didn't know."

Akihito noticed, while watching Yoh in the mirror, how the man licked his lips unconsciously. 'Gotcha! I am a dirty little whore after all. But this bitch here is going to survive, and not just wait for Prince Charming to come around.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At his desk, Asami was staring at the papers in front of him, without really seeing what was written on them. He pressed his hands against his eyes and groaned angrily. "What is this, Kirishima?" he demanded, while rubbing his forehead vigorously. "I'm telling you to find a way for us to get that Chinese lowlife, and what do you bring me?"

Kirishima did not seem to be phased out by his boss' angry reactions. "Feilong will be on his casino ship in two weeks time. We can corner him there."

"How is that going to work for us? Our movements will be limited!"

"But so will be his. He cannot have an entire army with him, as the ship still has to serve a lot of clientele. We, on the other hand, can have as many ships we want. Smaller. Faster."

Asami raised his eyes towards his right hand man for the first time since the beginning of their meeting. "Remind me to give you a raise, Kirishima. You never disappoint me. Tell me more about the plan."

"We will still need a few important things figured out. Like if Takaba-kun will be there with him, and his exact location so we can retrieve him quickly."

"That will be taken care of", Asami smiled for the first time since Feilong had taken Akihito with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito stood still while watching Feilong's lovely strands being carefully brushed by the small kid that seemed to be sort of a servant to the Chinese's quarters. He sighed audibly. Feilong turned an amused look towards him. "Are you bored, Aki-chan? I can have Tao bring his Monopoly game here, so you can be entertained."

"Can I, Fei-sama?" Tao chirped happily.

"Shhh, let our guest here decide on how he intends to be entertained."

"I am not a child!" Akihito blurted out.

"Oh, so you prefer some adult entertainment, then …" Feilong smiled, while Akihito's cheek burned red.

"How is adult entertainment, Fei-sama?" Tao asked innocently, and Akihito felt the sudden urge to do something totally insane, like jumping to Feilong to strangle him to death.

"OK, I'll play Monopoly!" he yelled instead.

At Feilong's soft gesture, Tao happily scurried away.

"You should not let a child be tainted by your proclivities", Akihito whispered menacingly.

"I'd never do something to hurt Tao", Feilong answered matter of factly. "He's my little sunshine."

Akihito wanted to add another harsh comment, but the little boy was already back with the game.

"Fei-sama, you play with us, too, right?" Tao asked, hope transparent in his voice.

"Of course, Tao", Feilong tenderly spoke, while touching gently the boy's forehead.

"Yupi!" the boy jumped up from joy. "We can make a joint venture against the Japanese and bring him down!" he happily added, while throwing a not so friendly look towards Akihito.

"Alright", the young photographer sighed, "just humiliate the prisoner a little more."

He could not believe his eyes how different Feilong seemed around Tao. The kid was cheerfully setting the game, while the man was watching him with so much tenderness in his eyes, that Akihito almost felt compelled to ask if the boy was his. He refrained, though, as he realized that the Chinese was too young for having a child of Tao's age. He reluctantly took his place, watching absently how the others two enjoyed themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You did not seem too much into the game", Feilong noticed later on, after they were the only two remaining after Tao left.

"I was never good at Monopoly", Akihito commented.

"Then maybe you really are into some real adult entertainment, Aki-chan", Feilong used his sweet tone, while grabbing the youngster's slender waist and kissing his neck.

Akihito didn't move, but he commented: "Why are you doing this, Feilong? With me? When you have another loving you?"

Feilong snorted. "What kind of a pervert do you think I am, Akihito? Tao is only a child, and I'll never touch him."

"I am not talking about Tao."

"Oh, don't tell me you're talking about Asami? That would be priceless", Feilong laughed.

"No, it is someone close to you."

"Close to me? Who?"

"You are blind, aren't you?" Akihito knew he was threading on forbidden paths, but dared. "I guess since he is nothing but a loyal dog to you, and never asks for anything, you don't even see him."

"Yoh?" Feilong asked and snorted again.

"Why does it seem so impossible to you?"

"Yoh is just following the orders I gave him. He is efficient and I appreciate his work. You're imagining things or you are just trying to throw me off track for some mischievous reason. What are you planning, Akihito? Maybe you have in mind a threesome? My, my, you really are advancing fast on your way to whoredom …"

"If you don't believe me, why don't you just ask him?" Akihito dared even more.

Feilong stared at the photographer for a couple of seconds, and then pressed his intercom. "Yoh, come here for a second."

Yoh entered the room quietly. He bent politely.

"Yoh, our Japanese friend here has an interesting theory", Feilong commenced, while throwing himself on the sofa covered with soft pillows, with his pipe dangling on his lips. "He says you are deeply in love with me. Just imagine …"

The startled look in the bodyguard's eyes was there for a second, but Feilong caught it right away. He rose a little then he let himself fall on the pillows again. He took out his pipe from his mouth and stared in disbelief, confusion in his eyes. "I'll be damned … How … funny."

Akihito stared at Yoh, too. The man was quiet. He was just looking at Feilong, like a man on his execution day. Did he go too far?


	7. Chapter 7

Stoccarda, I'm glad you enjoy this story, too; more Feilong/Yoh coming ; )

Lili947WOLF, merci!

Booru, I still must ask for a little of your patience; thank you for reading!

Milli, thank you very much!

A shorter chapter this time, but I hope you will all like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence was heavy, and Akihito felt the need to squirm in his place. Yoh was watching his boss, and the stare was returned, making the air dense and vibrant. Finally, Feilong spoke. "Well, I think that's just too bad, isn't it, Yoh?"

The bodyguard nodded calmly. Feilong frowned. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Yoh bowed politely. "Can I take my leave now, if I am not needed, Feilong-sama?"

The Chinese bit on the end of his pipe, suddenly feeling a little restless. "Yes", he responded sharply, and Yoh turned, making his exit.

Akihito could not believe his eyes or ears. He almost jumped from his seat upon hearing the door closing. "Why did you let him leave like that?" he almost yelled at Feilong. "Are you that cruel?"

A cloud passed over Feilong's eyes for a blink second. "You have no idea how cruel I can be, Akihito."

The menacing tone did nothing for Akihito. "You really are something, you know, Feilong? What are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?" Feilong mocked. "Yoh's mission is to serve me, no questions asked. Like I already said to him, that's just too damn bad. If I notice him doing a poor job because he is daydreaming, I'll have him … released from his position."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"But …"

"No 'buts', Akihito. There is no bigger lie than love in this world." The final words were spoken on a barely audible voice. The photographer frowned.

"Who told you they loved you and lied?" Akihito asked, but on a gentler tone.

Feilong fiddled with his pipe, frowning.

"Was it Asami?" the boy pushed further, despite the unvoiced warnings flowing from the Baishe leader.

"None of your business!" Feilong boomed and rose from his chair. He commenced pacing the room, under Akihito's scrutiny. The youngster was sure he was close to finding something, so he risked a little more.

"Who was it, Feilong?"

Feilong's beautiful face twisted so badly that Akihito could not help but think that the man was on the brink of crying.

"Who was it?"

"It was … my father!" Feilong angrily spat and suddenly turned to the door.

The door slammed shut, leaving Akihito wondering what all that had been about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing Feilong storming out of the room took Yoh by surprise.

"Feilong-sama", he called but the Chinese did not seem to hear anything, so Yoh just followed, silently.

It took Feilong several seconds to realize that his own heavy pace was doubled by another's. He turned and hissed: "Stop following me like a dog, Yoh!" The bodyguard stopped dead in his tracks, not daring to move. "You are always like that! What the hell do you want?"

Feilong was incredibly agitated, and Yoh frowned in thought. Upon Akihito's reckless unveiling of the bodyguard's secret, he had expected to be fired or receive a punishment of some sort, so Feilong's reactions were really making his mind reeling. "I do not wish for anything, Feilong-sama. If you allow me to serve under you, I do not want anything else. I will never will."

"Under me?" Feilong cruelly pointed out the pun.

It took Yoh all his trained restraint to refrain from landing a kick dead smack in the middle of the beautiful face, when Feilong suddenly grabbed him from his shirt and pushed him into a wall. Their faces were so close together, the bodyguard could feel Feilong's rapid breathing. The beautiful black eyes were burning, and the man's cheeks were flushed. It took Yoh very little to realize that his Chinese boss was basically plastered all over his body, and that sudden realization made him hitch his breath in his chest. It was a dangerous situation, for more reasons than one. He had never been so close to the man, never ever, although he had fantasized about it for thousands of times. Since him and Feilong were about the same height, their bodies were perfectly lined up, long limbs matching the bodyguard's strong thighs, connecting to the hip, heaving chest against heaving chest. Yoh did not even dared blinking, not wanting to miss one second. Unconsciously, he took in Feilong's traits, his eyes wandering over the elegant cheekbones, and resting on wet lips, slightly parted. Absent-mindedly, the bodyguard noted that right now they were both breathing hard, and that he was basically only a few inches away from the kiss he had been dreaming of for the longest of time.

Yoh's eyes flashed wide when Feilong suddenly bent and pressed his lips against his, in a kiss. He let the man kiss him, too dumbfounded to react. A wanting tongue sneaked inside, prodding, without caring. The kiss was clumsy, not thoughtful or even skillful; it was just needy and desperate, and, when Yoh realized the state of mind his boss was in, he raised his hands and gently grabbed the man's hands. However, Feilong was too lost in the kiss. Yoh kissed him back, his heart growing smaller, knowing that it was the sure way to make the Chinese push him away.

The wave of tenderness from Yoh's touch and kiss flooded Feilong. Unknowingly, a tear slipped underneath the long eyelashes and flew down the perfect cheek. Feilong withdrew slowly from the kiss, and Yoh let him, casting his eyes down.

The Chinese let go of the bodyguard's shirt, himself not daring to look up. Yoh didn't say a word.

"I'll need your assistance this afternoon with the casino papers, Yoh", Feilong spoke in a shaky voice. "Tomorrow, we're leaving."

Yoh nodded. If Feilong wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, he had no choice but to accept it. He watched the man's back longingly, but he didn't move. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fleeting sensation of the lingering kiss on his lips.

When he knew the bodyguard could no longer see him, Feilong clasped a trembling hand over his mouth. He was now crying without tears, silently; no, he could never accept another, he could never accept being hurt again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime …

After Feilong's stormy departure, Akihito quickly realized he was alone. Treading on his toes, he got to the door, and, trembling, opened it. Carefully looking to the right and to the left, he saw that no one was nearby, so he dared getting out of the room. Not exactly knowing where he was going, he pushed open a door to the left, and he found himself steps away from what looked like an exit door. Quickening the pace, he went through that door, and he was startled when fresh air suddenly hit him in the face. He had no time to assess the situation, so he started running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Feilong-sama, dinner is ready!" Tao chirpily announced. 'How strange!' the little boy thought. The room was empty. Turning on his heels, he saw the door towards the back exit slightly ajar. Carefully leaving the tray down, he curiously pushed through the door, and saw the back door closing. He turned the knob, just in time to see Akihito running down the street. Without thinking about much, Tao began running after the Japanese.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this the boy?" Asami asked, taking a long look at the picture. Kirishima nodded silently. The cruel smile fleeting on Asami's lips almost made the seasoned bodyguard shiver. The yakuza armed his gun, and then spoke to himself. "So, Feilong, I'm not the only one with a chipped armor. Let's see what you are going to do when someone dear is taken away from you."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while, I know. My apologies and I hope the new chapter will make up for the wait at least partially. Milli, thank you, your reminder made me write again and it feels good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito was running. The cold air was bringing chills up his spine, but he did not dare stop. Too involved with his own state of mind, he failed to notice the pitter patter like steps following him, nor the labored breath of the little one that was trying to reach him from behind.

"Aki-chan, please", came the strangled pleading.

The Japanese stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing the plea. He turned to see Tao, breathing hard, bent, keeping a hand on his stomach, with a contorted look on his face.

"Hush, Tao, go back", Akihito whispered, but the kid took the few steps to reach him and caught his hand into his.

"No, Aki-chan, come back". It looked like Tao was almost on the verge of crying. Akihito tried to refrain from crying, too.

"No, Tao, I want to go home. How would you feel if you were dragged away from home? Away from Feilong?"

It was cruel to play that card on the innocent heart, but the circumstances were dire. Now Tao was really crying, clearly trying to cope with the image of being separated from his precious master. Akihito took out a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wiped Tao's tears.

"Hush, don't cry. Why would you want me back anyway? You hate my guts. With me out of the picture, Feilong will belong only to you."

Tao stopped from sobbing like on cue, but he uttered: "You are trying to trick me, so you can go home."

Akihito exhaled. "Of course I want to go home, it is where I belong."

"But Fei-sama will be alone again, if you leave", Tao pleaded.

"He's not alone, what are you talking about? He has you, hasn't he?"

"He needs someone older!" Tao blurted out, and Akihito pondered for a second just how much Tao suspected and understood about what was going on behind the closed doors of Feilong's quarters.

"He has many loyal men around him. Tao, please, just let me go."

Akihito tried to shake off the kid's hand, but to no avail. Tao grabbed his arm even tighter.

"No, Aki-chan, you are special." Tao whispered what he believed to be the secret he had accidentally discovered when stumbling upon a kissing scene between his master and the prisoner. Had it been jealousy he had felt then? His young heart could not pinpoint the reason for which his face had flushed in embarrassment and why he had withdrawn without saying anything. But he was not so blind as to not notice a certain change in Feilong's behavior. The master now seemed particularly excited about little things, far from his passive, even a little bored expression he wore at any given moment of the day. The change also triggered a similar effect on Tao, who believed that something important and adventurous was about to happen. For this reason, he felt that Akihito was special.

"And you do not have any money, and Tokyo is far away", he boldly added. "Fei-sama will catch you and then you will be punished", Tao whispered, determined to convince the young Japanese to return.

"At least I'll take my chance", Akihito pried off Tao's digits from his arm, but, upon doing that, the boy started crying again.

"No, Aki-chan, he will be mad at me … He'll say that I did not take care of you … He …" the sobs made the following words hard to understand, and Akihito's determination shook a little.

A black suit at the corner of his eye made Akihito tremble.

"What are you two doing out here?" the commanding tone demanded.

"Yoh!" Akihito shouted.

"I just took him out for a walk!" Tao announced chirpily.

"I am not a dog!" Akihito frowned, seeing the sudden change of demeanor in the little boy. Had the little brat just delayed him on purpose so Yoh could find them?

"Back, both of you."

Yoh caught Akihito's arm and dragged him along. He whispered into his ear, so Tao could not hear. "Asami's coming. Don't mess it up!"

Akihito was too surprised at the news to say anything, so he just nodded. Who was Yoh, anyway?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do we have everything ready?"

Kirishima bowed. "Yes, Asami-sama."

"Good."

Asami was keeping his hand over the photo his bodyguard had produced for him. "Tao, is it?" the yakuza spoke softly, more to himself. "Sorry, kid, but you'll make do so I can have my boy back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"On a cruise?" Akihito asked, frowning. "What's the point in asking me? I'll have to go, whether I like it or not, if you so please."

Feilong faked hurt. "That's the idea, yes, but I like to be gallant towards you? Will you not indulge me in having your approval about the trip?"

Akihito rolled his eyes. 'Yoh, do something about the guy already and take him off my back', he screamed in his head, but the bodyguard had seemed to turn invisible since their secret comeback, with Tao leading the way, after the little escapade. He had had no chance to find out more about the connection between Yoh and Asami, and it was irking him to no end. Yet, it was good to have an ally, even he did not quite understood how Yoh could link to Asami, since he was Fei's right hand and, above all, in love with the Chinese. Then it dawned on him, how quick Asami had arrived at the Tokyo hotel where Feilong had caught him in his clutches. Without so inside info … but how come Feilong had not suspected anything? All those questions were making him dizzy, so he shook his head. A hand grabbing his waist and dragging him forward also brought him back to reality. The hand's pair grabbed his chin, and black orbs dug into his hazel browns.

"You're daydreaming a lot, Akihito. There is still time. Two months have not yet passed."

The Japanese remained silent. How he would have loved to spit into Feilong's face, knowing Asami was coming for him. He could not believe it, but it was his only hope, plus, the idea that the yakuza was, indeed, coming to save him, was telling him that the older man was really feeling something for him. This particular discovery was making him to become easily lost in thought, even when handled roughly by Feilong.

"You are not paying attention, Aki-chan." Feilong's words poured poisoned honey into his ears. "You make me want to train you right now."

Saved by the bell, Akihito thought, when Tao stormed into the room, after a quick knock on the door. "We're leaving on a cruise! Is it true, Fei-sama?"

Much to Akihito's relief, Feilong let him go and placed his hand on Tao's head. How gentle was the touch of the same hands that grabbed him earlier, Akihito thought. But it was true, after all. Tao was the cruel man's little sunshine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The interiors were so luxurious that Akihito was feeling even more out of place than before. Luckily, Feilong did not ask him to accompany him to the meeting he was attending in the casino. In the plush cabin, Akihito was pacing the floor, trying to still his heartbeat. Yoh had said Asami was coming, but when? Was it going to be here, on the casino ship? Where was Yoh? He had managed to get a glimpse on the man when they have been boarding the ship, but he was too far from Akihito, so he had no intel, so to speak. 'Where are you, Asami? Come quickly!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it good business we are talking about here, Yoh?"

"Yes, Feilong-sama. He wants to see you right now."

"From Tokyo, you say? This is a bit suspicious. After all, if Asami finds out his men are starting to change sides, he will be out of his mind." A thin smile crept to Feilong's lips. Behind him, Yoh's stony expression did not waver.

"You can just listen to him. You are not required to believe him or trust him. We will check him thoroughly to see what he is all about."

"Smart decision, Yoh" Feilong commented, not even turning towards his bodyguard.

The glimpse of conflicted emotions flying over Yoh's face would have warned him, but Feilong's back was the only thing the bodyguard was staring at.

Yoh hurried to open the door for Feilong, with his head slightly bent.

"Welcome to my ship", Feilong gallantly spoke, but his official smile died on his lips when the black silhouette turned to face him. "Asami!" came a grunt.

"Long time, no see, Feilong." Asami smiled cruelly. "Yoh, close the door."

Feilong turned in terror, only to see how his loyal bodyguard was obediently closing the door behind him. His face turned even whiter and his eyes flashed in anger. "Yoh! What are you doing?"

The smug smile on Asami's face spoke volumes.

"I hope you don't really think you can keep me hostage on my own ship", Feilong tried to regain his calm. He was surrounded by enemies. And to think that he had almost fallen for that viper! He had not even had time to play with Akihito because he had had to think more about Yoh and their shared kiss. And, now! The man kept his head lowered, his shoulders slumped, looking pitiful. 'Why on earth do you look so pathetic?' Feilong wanted to shout, but he had to face Asami at the moment.

"A hostage? Such big words, Feilong, when you are actually the one keeping a hostage. But I came to close a fair trade. A hostage for another."

Feilong laughed nervously. "The moment I go through that door, my men will shoot you dead. I am not your hostage, Asami!"

"No, you are not." The cruel smile on the Japanese's lips made Feilong frown. "He is."

Asami took one step to the side, showing Feilong something that almost drew a horrified gasp from the Chinese. On the sofa, seemingly asleep, lay Tao.

Feilong launched forward, towards the boy, but Asami stopped him with a single gesture. "No", he said calmly.

"What have you done to him? You monster!"

"Monster? I am not the first to have involved an innocent in this", Asami ferociously showed his teeth. "The boy is fine, he will wake up in a couple of hours …. Or not, if you don't comply with my request. Yoh, bring Akihito."

"Yoh, don't!" Feilong barked, trying to gain back some resemblance of control. Yoh hesitated with his hand on the door knob, but Asami frowned. "Move. Now, Yoh."

The bodyguard disappeared through the door. Asami crossed his hands over his chest. "I hope you understand that you must not do anything stupid, Feilong. One wrong move and you can kiss this pretty kid goodbye forever."

"What did you give him?" Feilong whispered through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, there will be no side effects. Unlike you, I am merciful. He will never know that he was close to death."

"Death?" Feilong's words were almost inaudible. "How is that merciful?"

"The true question is: what have you done to Akihito? Will he be in the same position of not remembering anything?"

Asami's tone was menacing, but Feilong wanted to hurt him. Truly hurt him. "Oh, but I made sure he would … I guess you will appreciate how well I trained his holes …"

The Japanese moved so quickly, Feilong had not the time to avoid the hit. Guiding his hand to his lip, he sensed moisture. Blood. Red and rich, spilling from his mouth. It was yet good to feel Asami's wrath. He had been waiting for the moment for seven years. The beast before him, his eyes ablaze, looked ready to kill.

"Don't test me, Feilong. Next time you say something about Akihito, I will not be hitting you." The menace worked, as Feilong fell silent right away, only the anger in his eyes speaking for his torment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragged through the hallways by Yoh, Akihito barely kept up with the bodyguard's fast pace.

"Is Asami here?"

"Yes, hurry."

"Are you in danger?"

The question took Yoh by surprise. "None of your business, kid." There was no reproach in the bodyguard's voice, only resignation and sadness.

"For all that's worth, I am sorry", Akihito mumbled, and Yoh nodded.

When the door opened before them, Akihito ran to Asami and embraced him, without thinking about anything anymore. "You came", he said through his tears, and he was forcefully embraced back.

"Are you alright?"

These had to be the nicest words Asami had ever told him. Akihito just cried, forgetting all about how he was supposed to be a man and care for himself without another's help.

Feilong's icy tone slashed through the air. "You got your toy back. Wake Tao up."

"Tao?" Akihito asked confused. His eyes fell to the side, noticing the sleeping kid. He yelled in horror: "No, Asami, no! What have you done?"

His lover held him tight, sensing Akihito trying to pry his body away from him. "Tao is fine, he'll wake up on his own."

His movements were fast, precise. "But you're not."

Feilong stared for a fraction of a second at the barrel of a gun, directed at him, steadily held by Asami.

"No!"

"No!"

Akihito grabbed Asami's arm, yelling the same time as Yoh, who threw himself between the gun and Feilong. The loud noise was followed by a second of terrible silence, and Yoh fell to the floor, blood spilling, spreading on his white shirt. The shriek coming from Feilong's mouth was deafening, and Akihito remained horrified, staring at the Chinese, bent over his bodyguard, crying without tears.

"Yoh, you fool!" Asami boomed. He grabbed Akihito, dragging him out of the room, despite the boy's desperate tries to go to the couple on the floor.

"We don't have time", he shook the youngster. "Let them. It's the hell of their own making."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami was caressing Akihito's cheeks, wiping the tears gently. "You are safe now, Akihito".

"But Yoh …" the boy seemed to not be able to stop crying.

"He chose his path. And I chose ours. We are on our way home now." Asami spoke firmly. He grabbed the boy's chin, making Akihito look at him, through the tears. "Do you understand now, Aki?" His tone was soft. "That I can really kill for you, if need may be."

Akihito closed his eyes, and let the man kiss his lips. 'You are a cold hearted killer', he thought to himself, but he did not speak aloud. The kiss was reassuring, it was reminding him of home.

"Did he fuck you?" Asami asked, after interrupting the kiss.

"N-no", Akihito stuttered, "just my mouth once …" He wondered what Asami would do about that confession.

"Then I'll have to clean up all those nasty memories, right?" Asami spoke softly and captured the youngster's mouth once again. This time, the kiss deepened, Asami's deft tongue exploring the boy's hot cavern. Akihito could tell that Asami had missed him a lot.

"Why?" It was his turn to interrupt the kiss. "Why did you come for me?"

"Do you really need to ask? You are mine, and mine alone."

Akihito wanted to protest, but his mouth was covered by Asami's, and, because it just felt good, he did not complain.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, everyone, for leaving the story in hiatus for so long. In case apologies are accepted, here is the new chapter!

Waking up in bed next to Asami seemed so reassuring that it made Akihito almost fear the consequences. The solid heat of the larger male breathing deeply next to him was real and, suddenly feeling shielded from the nightmare he had just gone through, the young photographer cuddled next to the yakuza, touching him lightly. Asami's eyes fleeted open.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Akihito nodded. The man really had a light sleep. Asami had been nothing but kind and considerate ever since they had left Hong Kong. Except for the sex. During sex, it seemed as if Asami was trying to reclaim ownership over his body, but Akihito had welcomed it, even the pain and the soreness that he always experienced after each of their encounters.

A strong hand cupped his chin and brought his lips to Asami's mouth. Akihito felt like he was devoured.

"I made a mistake", Asami whispered, interrupting the kiss.

Akihito stared. It was unusual for the cold man to admit such a thing.

"I let you too much freedom."

The youth wanted to protest, but he quenched the temptation. It was not the time to contradict Asami or get into a fight.

"You know things will change when we get back. I cannot allow such things happening again."

Akihito tensed. He was much too young to acquiesce to what Asami was proposing. No, not proposing, because that would have assumed Akihito had a say. Asami was practically dictating new conditions for their relationship. Relationship? When it had gotten to that so fast? Well, he had to admit that the Hong Kong episode had been quite intense, and especially meaningful as far as his interaction with the Japanese yakuza was concerned.

Asami rolled him over and installed himself comfortably between Akihito's legs. The boy could sense a huge erection pressing against his belly. He gulped, knowing well what would follow, but without wanting to think about the fact that he had no say in this, either.

"You are awfully quiet. This means that you are trying to scheme something and get away", Asami bent and talked into his ear, blowing hot air over his sensitive lobe. "You know, Akihito, that I cannot allow myself to be blackmailed like that again. You will have to be a good boy."

Akihito gasped when Asami's mouth descended on his neck and bit hard. He tried to buy himself a little time.

"I won't fall in the same trap again. I know better now, and I know who Feilong is."

Asami stopped his ministrations. "Is this your way of saying 'no' to me? Feilong is not, by far, my only enemy. And reminding me that you 'know' him now does not do you any good, Akihito."

Asami's whispers descended to a menacing tone, while Takaba's legs were forced open, and his hands were caught above his head in a tight grip.

"He didn't touch me!" he shouted, in an attempt to slightly tame the beast that was now moving above him.

"Too late to deny it, Akihito. I know you sucked him off, and not only because you told me, in your first moments of weakness. Like a journalist, I verify my information from more sources than one."

Akihito bit his lip, trying to fight the urge to rub against Asami. Despite the pain the yakuza was causing him, the man also managed to trigger in him an unbearable urge that caused him to almost beg to be taken.

"But he didn't fuck me", he tried his luck again. "There is no need to …" His words died on his lips, as Asami changed the angle and started pushing against his rear entrance.

"Oh, but there is …" Asami reassured. "You are mine, Akihito. You will learn it, even if I have to fuck this fact into you."

'No way to deal with the monster', Akihito sighed. He raised his hips on his own accord, letting Asami install himself comfortably between his parted legs.

Taking the sign of surrender for what was worth, Asami let go off the painful grip he had on Akihito's hands and lunged for the lubricant on the nightstand.

The young photographer gasped when the cold fingers made contact with his burning hole. He would not have admitted it for the world that Asami was making him burn with desire for the yakuza. And, in his mind, Akihito had become quite shameless during the last few days spent in Asami's bed. He was catching himself often fantasizing about Asami's dick, about how it was ripping him in half, how it glistened after he sucked it dry. Asami's smell was intoxicating, messing his thoughts, throwing him in a whirlpool of emotions that he was still not ready to surface from.

He let his free hands roam over Asami's muscular back, until he reached the man's buttocks. He dug his fingers into them, dragging his lover closer. He watched the yakuza through his long eyelashes, begging without words.

"Your body knows best", Asami cruelly mocked. "It knows whom you belong to."

Akihito blushed. He whispered, closing his eyes: "Hurry. Put it in, Asami."

Asami knew Akihito wanted it hard, so he pushed inside until he was buried there to the hilt. Even if the boy was still a mess, he knew that Takaba was too young to understand why he was feeling this way. The only thing he could do was to apply the shock therapy until Akihito would get better. And it was a turn on for Asami, too, to be able to let go of all his pent up frustration that he had gathered during the time spent away from the boy. He had not understood it himself why Akihito's kidnapping had triggered such a strong territorial response in him. But one thing was sure; for the moment, he was done playing games. He had let the boy too much on his own, and that was something he could no longer allow. The boy was his, and he wanted nothing more but to drive that idea into that pretty head and stick it there, even if he had to overuse his dick while doing so. Despite having him only a few times before the Hong Kong incident, he sensed that Akihito was special. And no one could deny him his prize.

He bit hard on the ripe lips, reddened already by so much kissing. Pounding hard into the boy's body, Asami was seeking reassurance, too. Releasing his pent up desire into the pliant body, he slumped over Akihito, pleased with the wetness he sensed on the boy's belly.

"You will not go anywhere", he whispered again. "I am not even close to being finished with you."

"Promises", came the muffled response.

"Don't I always stay true to them?" he asked, visibly amused by the boy's perkiness, even after being handled roughly and fucked into the bed by a steel rod.

Without even bothering to get off the boy, he let his renewed erection grow inside Akihito once more. A small appreciative moan let him know his words and actions were taken at face value.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is good to be back home", Takaba yawned and stretched, leaving his luggage fall on the ground. He turned towards Asami. "Thank you for taking me back to Japan. Now, if you will excuse me…"

Asami watched him, visibly amused. "And where do you think you're going?"

Akihito huffed, irritated by what the man was implying. "Home, obviously. I am able to call a cab from the airport, or don't you think I am old enough?"

Instead of replying, Asami grabbed the boy's elbow and unceremoniously steered him into the direction of his choice. "I told you that you will have to be a good boy. Grab your luggage and do not force me cause a scene here, in front of all these unknown people."

Sighing, Akihito grabbed his bag and hurried to catch up with Asami, not wanting to be dragged all over the place like a toy. He just had to wait for the right moment to take a hike. The direct approach clearly failed.

Kirishima was waiting by the limousine door like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Welcome back, Asami-sama. Allow me to take your luggage, Takaba-kun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the beast was asleep. Even if Asami did not clearly say it, Akihito knew that the man wanted to cage him in his home. That was surely not for him, the free bird, so he had waited impatiently for the moment when the man was finally asleep, so he could run away. It was not like he was ungrateful or something, but trading his freedom was just not the kind of bargain he was looking for.

Slowly, he put his shoes on. He stopped for a moment next to the man's bed. He almost fell like he would bend and kiss the sleeping face, but he refrained. After all, the man was truly a light sleeper.

He closed the door without a sound, and descended the stairs like a silent cat.

In his bedroom, Asami opened his eyes and smiled. He knew the boy was gone, but he also knew Akihito would come back to him. They were tied to one another now and no one could change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime, in Hong Kong …

Feilong was lost in thought, while watching the man's face. His skin was so white, almost as white as the immaculate sheets on the hospital bed. If it had not been for his black hair, Yoh would have been engulfed by his suffering bed, leaving no sign of his existence in Fei's life.

The Baishe leader was acutely feeling empty space surrounding him. He had never thought he would grow so accustomed to Yoh's presence, that he would feel his absence so badly. And it was not only that. The doctors had clearly said that all was now needed was for the man to find enough strength to wake up. Feilong was feeling frustration growing inside him, and, at times, he felt like he wanted to grab the sufferer by his shoulders and shake him until he would open his eyes. He longed, he ached to stare into those black orbs again and find there that complete devotion that in the end had made the bodyguard so indispensable.

He closed and opened his fists repeatedly. Yoh had betrayed him, Yoh had been nothing but a snake! He, the mighty Baishe ruler, should have quashed him like a bug for he had done! But, on the other hand, the man had taken a bullet for him, and he could not simply overlook this. In that moment, when Asami had pointed his gun at him, and he had seen his life flash before his eyes in a split of a second, Yoh had simply sacrificed himself so Feilong could live. In that moment, Feilong had known that Yoh's lips had been truthful when they had kissed in the hallway, after Akihito had blurted out the truth about how his bodyguard was feeling about him.

Damn, he needed answers! For how long was he going to sleep like that?

Hovering over the man's suffering bed, Feilong reached out to the stoic face, and caressed the white cheek with his long elegant fingers. Suddenly, he bent and kissed the colorless lips. He closed his eyes tightly, frowning at his own desperation.

He withdrew, regrets notwithstanding. He was about to leave, when he heard the slight rustle of sheets.

"Feilong-sama?" a rugged whisper reached his ears.

Not believing his own hearing, he turned and saw Yoh's tired eyes fluttering open.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" the man asked.

His eyes were clear, with no sign of lie in them.

Feilong frowned.

"No, you are in hell. And you have a lot to answer for."

Yoh's eyes closed, and Feilong hurried by his side. Ignoring the doctors' recommendations, he shook the man.

"You're not going back to sleeping for days again!"

"I am awake, Feilong-sama. I am ready", the bodyguard made an effort to utter the words.

"Not now, you fool", the long haired man chided, pulling the covers over the man's body and tucking him in protectively.

Thin fingers closed over his, stopping their action.

"I … am so sorry, Feilong-sama."

"Hush now", the Baishe leader stopped him. He could barely stop the whirlpool of emotions threatening to flood over and his breathing hitched in his chest. "Sleep", he ordered, not wanting Yoh to sense his weakness.

There would be plenty of time to scold him, to interrogate him, later. For now, Feilong was just relieved.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Since so many people are asking for a new chapter, I turned towards my old love for Viewfinder and continued the little journey I imagined for Akihito and Asami. I hope you will find this installment to your liking, and I can only promise you that the story will be finished at some point in the future.

CherieMarie, angie, Kat, Ameris57, Prince Pierre, Bella-n-Edward4Eternity, Pauline, The Yaoi Pimpette, pinkdiamonde, thank you a lot for liking this story and leaving your reviews.

And this time, my special thanks to Aki122, that reminded me of how much I love this couple!

Enjoy!

~FE~

Akihito could not believe it. For weeks now, there had been no sign from Asami. No phone calls, no bodyguards stalking him, nothing. And he knew that Asami was in Japan, in Tokyo, even. He had checked. He would have not admitted for the world that Asami was now inhabiting even more his thoughts than before. Despite not sensing the overwhelming presence of the man, Akihito felt trapped.

With his hands in his pockets, he was musing over the last weeks. They had been uneventful, and that was only one of the reasons grating his nerves lately. He had masturbated furiously thinking of Asami, thinking of the man's large hands, cupping his face, turning to him for another searing kiss … He had even started daydreaming about him, and the fucker had the nerve to not call!

He was becoming obsessed. But there was no way of getting back to the man. Asami would just cage him, and that could not be something for Akihito to accept. He was in no way a house pet, to be kept indoors until going mad.

On the other hand, he could hardly repress the desire he was feeling especially since being away from Asami. At that moment, Akihito would have liked to say that he had enough of the man, but that would have been a lie. It had taken him a while to realize, but now he knew. Asami was like sweets to him; at moments, he could have too much, but going without them for too long made him develop an unreasonable and unhealthy crave.

What could he do? He kicked a rock sending it off the sidewalk into the street. Gods, he was frustrated! He wished he could gather the nerve and go to Asami and ask him what he would think about some no-strings-attached sex. But he knew the man was a possessive bastard.

What if it wasn't only about Asami? What if he could just vent off using someone else? After all, Akihito thought, glancing over his reflection in the store windows he was passing by, he was appealing enough to get enough action if he wanted to go looking for some in a gay club. Maybe that was the answer. After all, his friends had no chance of landing in such places, so no one could find out. This was Tokyo, the capital, and he could indulge in random sex, if he so wished.

With that determination in mind, Akihito pushed a store door and got inside. He had to shop for some nice clothes.

~FE~

It was well after ten o'clock in the evening, when Akihito was handing his ID to a brawny bouncer, outside a popular gay club, with sweaty palms. He was really nervous, he had never been in such a place, but he knew that there was a start for everything. After all, he was gay, and there was nothing abnormal for gay people to hang in places especially designed for them.

The appreciative look of the local clientele, as well as the bodyguard's appraisal, when he was looked up and down, told him that he would not have to wait long until he could get the release he had come for. He noticed vaguely how many of the patrons frequenting the club were quite handsome, over the average handsome, and how their hungry looks lingered on him.

A little bolder, he made his way to the dance floor, and soon he felt a lean body pressing into him from behind. Akihito smiled. After all, it seemed so easy to get lucky in a place like this, and without involving Asami.

Ah, why did he have to think about the man now? He closed his eyes, and let the stranger's hands travel up and down his torso. He heard the man's raspy breath into his ear:

"What you say about a drink?"

He nodded and turned to face the man. He was not much older than Akihito, and he looked pretty much like a pin-up model. He was smiling at Akihito while taking his hand, guiding him through the crowd towards the bar. Akihito smiled back, a twinge of anticipation curling in his stomach. That was it, he was going to do it, and with another man than Asami or that nutcase Feilong.

The man was pressing him from behind against the bar, whispering something into his ear, while the bartender was getting their drinks. Akihito giggled. It was pleasant. It was nothing like when he was with Asami, when everything felt like scorched heat, everywhere they touched. This man was just pleasant. Akihito liked pleasant. Not everything in life had to feel like a rush, like an itch causing the need to scratch until drawing blood. Sighing, he let himself into the man's embrace.

The stranger murmured something else and then dragged him from the bar towards the back of the club. Akihito warily noted that that had to be where all the hot action was taking place. Now he was truly going to experience how it was with a normal man, not cold blooded murderers that planned killing people in their sleep.

Pushed into a semi-private booth, that could not shield Akihito's ears from the other men getting into action around them and their throes of ecstasy, he felt the man fumbling with his zipper and taking out his organ.

The pin-up model dropped to his knees and looked up at Akihito, like asking for permission. He just nodded, feeling like in a haze, and the man took him into his mouth. His tongue was swirling around his flaccid organ, trying to elicit a reaction from Akihito.

The photographer let his head fall against the cold wall, waiting to become aroused. The man started pumping him slowly with his hand, but Akihito felt he could not get it up. What the hell?! He had used to be a walking hard-on for weeks now, and now he was all limp when a super hot man was trying to give him head?

He felt the man growing frustrated, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of something arousing. Somehow the only image coming to mind was Asami looking up to him while sucking him dry. His dick sprung to life immediately, and he heard the man moaning appreciatively around his shaft.

Suddenly, Akihito felt dirty. If he had to think of Asami to get it up, instead of focusing on the doll face giving him a blowjob, it was but a lie to think that he could get rid of his obsession with the yakuza. He pushed the man gently. The stranger got up from his knees, and watched him in pure confusion.

"What?" he asked, but Akihito pulled up his zipper, after tucking his organ back in and passed by him shaking his head.

"What the fuck?" the man commented, and Akihito turned.

"It is not you, it's me" he offered as an excuse, and the man's face dropped.

"You could have said I wasn't your type. Fucking wasting my time", he mumbled through his teeth, and gave Akihito an almost angry shove.

~FE~

Akihito left the club, feeling rather confused and somewhat depressed. That was not going well. He was truly obsessed with Asami, and he was realizing that it was not something to get rid of so easily. He was walking with his head down and did not notice the black limousine slowing down next to him.

"Get in the car", he heard the familiar voice, and suddenly he was taken by an elbow and unceremoniously shoved inside the car by Kirishima.

He was face to face with Asami, and he could tell the man was not happy.

"What did I do?" he tried acting brave, hoping that his voice was not giving away the conflicted emotions he was suddenly feeling, upon seeing the face he had longed to see.

Asami smiled coldly, making Akihito's hair stand on end. His voice was dipped in sweet poison as he talked.

"Since when you are giving blowjobs in gay clubs, Takaba?"

Taken aback by the man's bluntness, Akihito gulped for air a few times, not knowing what to say. Asami continued, ignoring the boy's obvious distress.

"How come you forget your place so easily? I thought I was clear", he added.

"Like you haven't done anything with others since last time with me", Akihito felt the need to rile up the man.

Asami quirked an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

Akihito shook his head. "No! Of course not! But why should I stay single then?"

"You are not single", Asami said matter-of-factly. "You have abandoned the conjugal home in favor of frequenting sleazy bars."

"The conjugal what? We are not married!" he almost yelled.

Asami grabbed his neck and dragged him towards his body, making Akihito bend in an awkward position.

"That can be arranged", he commented, while staring into the boy's hazelnut eyes, and Akihito burst into laughter.

"Yeah, right …"

Asami's jaw tightened, and Akihito suddenly realized that he was afraid. He had not been afraid in a while and now the sensation was foreign, sending cold chills down his spine. It was always a mix of conflicting emotions and sensations, when he was around Asami. Hot and cold, fear and arousal, in a concoction that was making his head spin, losing the last resemblance of control. Yet, there was something in those eyes that never made Akihito cower in fear; there was a promise there, despite casual words thrown in the midst of a conversation like the one they were having now, that was telling Akihito that Asami was always deadly serious, especially when it came to him.

"I will have to teach you again, to have you learn your place again, Akihito", Asami continued, staring into the photographer's eyes.

Akihito shivered in anticipation. He decided on the spot that he was just too aroused to feel fear.

~FE~

"On your knees", Asami demanded, and the photographer hesitated for a moment.

A firm shove sent him to the floor, and he finally assumed the position, as requested. Yet, his eyes were staring in defiance at Asami, while the yakuza was pacing the floor of his large bedroom, seemingly in thought of what could be a fit punishment for the boy.

"Well?" Akihito demanded, and Asami stopped his pacing.

"So eager", the man chuckled, but caressed Akihito's head like someone would a pet.

The boy shrugged, trying to deny Asami the pleasure of having him play the pet role.

"What were you doing in that gay club?"

"No-thing", Akihito chimed, although a bit aware that he was not exactly in the position of having the man even more riled up.

"How many dicks have you sucked?"

The question had been asked on the same even tone, but Akihito barely refrain a gasp.

"Don't assume shit about me!" he shot back in anger, and the hand on his head suddenly grabbed a fist of hair and made Akihito head almost snap back.

"How… many …dicks …have …you …sucked?" Asami asked again.

"None", Akihito answered, feeling somehow happy that it was the truth.

"Then what were you doing there if you were not searching for cock? I know you were not there on an errand for that shitty magazine of yours", Asami continued.

Akihito felt like pushing his luck. He felt so eager for Asami's touch, that even punishment was in order, if it meant Asami having his way with him, fucking him hard … He shook his head, trying to wake up from his erotic reverie.

"What can I say … you caught me. I was looking for cock."

Asami did not look a bit amused. "And have you found any?"

"Well, more than one, and they were absolutely delicious", Akihito licked his lips, trying to look at Asami through hooded eyes.

Asami positioned himself in front of him, and the boy followed the movement of a large calloused hand unzipping the man's pants and taking out an engorged organ.

Akihito felt the sudden urge to just bend and take the man into his mouth. How much he missed that! It was not like he had missed Asami, but he had missed his cock.

Unceremoniously, Asami shoved his dick into his mouth, forcing him to swallow more than he could. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he tried to push Asami away, so he could breathe, but the man kept him in place with a steel grip on the back of his head.

The organ was forced painfully down his throat, and Akihito squirmed, only muffled sounds coming out of his mouth.

Asami rested his balls on the boy's chin, while caressing his hair.

"You see, Akihito, your place is down on your knees with my cock stuffed down your throat."

He should have screamed and yelled and raged at the humiliation contained in those words. But again, the words were said matter-of-factly, no tinge of disdain in them or in Asami's voice. It was like Asami was simply making a statement, that Akihito could not deny its truth value.

Asami moved slightly, letting Akihito adjust for a second, and then pushed back in, getting into a rhythm that was making both dizzy with arousal. The boy quickly palmed his own erection, taking it out of his pants, and stroking himself, eager for completion. He was ignoring the tears streaming down his face. It was only Asami's fault he only liked it this dirty now!

He spilled his own seed all over his hand, while Asami emptied his balls down his throat. Releasing him slowly, Asami patted him on the head.

"You can go now", he said softly, and Akihito stared at him in disbelief, while swiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I have no more use of you", Asami added, and now Akihito felt panicked. And used.

He jumped to his feet, anger taking over.

"Well, fuck you too, Asami!" he yelled and rushed for the door.

He was caught before he could reach it.

"Aki, Aki", Asami chided, chuckling, "you are just too easy I cannot help myself but tease you."

"I am not a whore", Akihito whispered, still feeling angered and ashamed by Asami's words.

"In my bed, you are", Asami answered. "Outside of it, nobody can have you."

He stilled his grip on the boy's arm and kissed him softly on the neck. Akihito yield to the touch.

"I did not suck any dick", he made his own peace offering.

"I know", Asami smirked, this time biting the boy's neck a bit.

"How can you know?" Akihito frowned. "I wasn't followed."

"I have ears and eyes everywhere, my dear Aki-chan. And you have already put too much strain on poor Kirishima, I think he is about to ask me for a leave. But he is not my only man, don't worry, I have plenty to put on your tail, whenever you stray."

Akihito turned slowly towards Asami. "I …" he did not know exactly what to say.

Asami stared into his eyes than bend and caught his lips in a kiss. "Yes?" he asked, wanting to know what his kitten was thinking.

"Could we just have a sex thing?" Akihito found himself thinking out loud, and Asami stopped.

"We already have a sex thing, Akihito", Asami smiled.

"No, I mean like could we just meet and fuck?"

Asami laughed. "How is that different from what we have done so far?"

Akihito pondered, so Asami felt like the boy needed a helping hand, so he offered. "Were you aroused, and didn't know how to come and ask for it?"

The boy blushed. It was so endearing to see him blush after doing what he did with Asami, each time they touched, and Asami caressed a reddened cheek.

"There is more between us than fucking", Asami found himself talking.

It was as close to a confession than anything else Asami had said. Claiming of ownership, he had done that. Affirming possession? Again yes. But 'more than fucking'? Akihito was dying to know what that was.

"What?" he asked and Asami smiled, bending to kiss him again.

"I will show you soon enough", he said enigmatically.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN. Thank you, guys, for reading and reviewing! You are all truly wonderful!

Aki122 – I hope you have not waited too much : )

Prince Pierre – possessive thingies make my day, too!

The Yaoi Pimpette – I hope what happens next will please you and take you by surprise, too!

Esther Cain014 – he, he, I am glad you like my little story, so here is the update!

scaza201 – that was a good reminder there, so here is more on the other couple!

Everyone, have fun reading the next chappie!

~FE~

Yoh had been moved to Feilong's private quarters as soon as his situation was considered stable enough by the doctors. The Baishe leader had said nothing to his men, he had offered no explanation in regards to why he was keeping Yoh so close to him. After all, it was not in his character to do such a thing, so no one knew what was really happening.

However, in Feilong's heart, there was a storm raging on. Yoh was still sleeping for days, exhaustion still with him, and it made Feilong mad to not be able to have a word with the man like he wanted to. What nobody knew was that, sometimes, Feilong was letting himself slid under the covers, next to Yoh, embracing the still form, falling asleep with his head on his shoulder. Sometimes, he let himself cry like that, but that was not something he would have admitted, even to his own self.

One day, Yoh opened his eyes, and felt a familiar smell tickling his nostrils. His foggy mind started searching for a memory, and realizing where he knew that smell from, he whispered:

'Fei-sama?'

The Baishe boss was sound asleep, and didn't move. Yoh tried to remove himself from under Feilong, feeling out of place. Maybe Fei had been just tired and decided to fall asleep like that, but certainly he did not want to be so close to a man he thought a traitor. The movement made Fei embrace Yoh even more, sliding one of his long legs over the man's midsection, making the bodyguard hitch his breath.

'Fei-sama?' he said this time a little louder.

'Yoh, stay still, it's still early', Feilong murmured in his sleep. 'Yoh?!' he suddenly jumped.

Yoh was staring at his boss, not knowing how to react. Feilong seemed confused, looking at him like he was seeing a ghost. What happened after that took Yoh totally by surprise. Fei just took him in his arms and kissed him on the lips. He had no time to react, though. After a few seconds, Feilong withdrew and with a huff, he got off the bed, and started pacing the floor.

'You betrayed me', he said accusingly, and Yoh nodded.

'Then you gave your life for me. Almost.'

Another nod.

'Why?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Yoh spoke gently.

'I'm sorry if I don't see anything _obvious_ in your behavior. I should … just have you eliminated', Feilong blurted out in frustration.

'But you didn't, Fei-sama. You saved me', Yoh spoke again, in the same even, calm tone.

'How can you be so calm? How can you stare at me with those eyes and say these things?' Feilong was almost running in circles now around the room.

'Because I would give my life for you all over again, as many times as needed, as many lives I'm granted. I can be nothing but calm, knowing that my life does not belong to me. You hold it in your hand, Fei-sama. And even if you kill me, I will not regret it. I will not regret anything.'

Feilong rolled his eyes. 'What about your betrayal? You don't regret that either?'

'I was doing my job. I had an obligation.'

'Really?' Fei spoke with a sneer on his lips.

Yoh hesitated for a moment. 'Not only. I did not want you to fall in love with Akihito.'

Just like that. Feilong could not believe his ears. Here he was, trying to exert dominance, to inspire fear, but he was swiped off his feet by such simple declarations of love pouring out his bodyguard's lips.

Yoh continued. 'You would have been unhappy. And I would not have that. Never. Even if you will never consider me good enough for you, at least don't be unhappy, Fei.'

The Chinese completely ignored the absence of the honorific, something new and never heard from Yoh before. The words were also spoken on a lower tone, almost whispered for only Feilong to hear.

'You're stupid', Fei commented, feeling frustrated and wanting to get even.

'Why? Because I care about you more than I care about myself?'

'No, that is good. It is how it is supposed to be', Feilong answered, frustration growing in his gut.

Yoh smiled. He looked so satisfied, that Feilong wanted to smack the man, only that given the situation, any kind of physical violence was completely out of the question.

'You do not want to know why you are stupid?' he demanded.

'Not really, as long as you are ok with me loving you', Yoh said with affection in his voice.

Feilong jumped on the bed, wanting to shake Yoh, but refrained, and he just let his hands on the man's shoulders. 'You are stupid because you are not supposed to let me be with anyone else regardless if I am happy or unhappy. What kind of a half-assed love is that?'

Yoh's eyes widened in comprehension. He took his hands out of the blanket and cupped Fei's face gently. 'Do you really think I should be more possessive?'

'Jeez, you are asking for permission again?' Feilong commented in frustration.

And Yoh did not need other confirmation, so he bent and kissed his boss. He did not go easy. He clashed his teeth against his master's and forced him to open his mouth, and Feilong yielded to the kiss, moaning in satisfaction. Yoh was the one to interrupt the kiss.

'Better?'

Fei threw him a murderous glance. Yoh smirked, and his master almost felt like slapping him. But instead, he bent forward and asked:

'More?'

A request that Yoh was more than happy to oblige.

~FE~

'Why are we going shopping again?'

Asami said nothing, but the frown deep on his forehead said that he was thinking hard at something.

'Really, what is wrong with my clothes?' Akihito demanded impatiently.

Asami glared.

'Where have you bought that from? A thrift store?'

Akihito huffed. 'Well, not everybody is well enough like you, financially, to afford Armani and shit like that.'

Asami grinned and embraced Akihito. 'Then you are lucky that you have me, and I can afford Armani and shit like that.'

Going from shop to shop was making Akihito tired. It seemed that nothing pleased Asami on him. The vendors were totally fawning over the yakuza, but the man was absolutely not impressed. And Akihito really thought he looked at least decent in half of the suits he had to try on. But it seemed that Asami was hard to please, even harder than he was to satiate between the sheets.

Finally, Asami nodded approvingly. He paid with his card and Akihito blushed. He felt like a kept woman. Not wanting to cause a scene, he waited until they were out of the store.

'If you think I am going to wear that, just because you decide to throw out the window a small fortune for a piece of clothing, you are wrong', he said, crossing his arms across the chest.

'Of course you are going to wear it', Asami said confidently.

'How about … no?' Akihito pushed the air with his hands, in a parody gesture.

Asami frowned. 'What was that?'

'Don't you know the bear that … ah, forget it, you are ancient, you don't look up funny things on the net, I guess', he grumbled, but followed Asami to his car. 'Why do I have to wear fancy clothes? Where are we going?'

'I am going to introduce you tonight to a very important person', the yakuza answered his question.

'What person?' Akihito's eyes turned into slits. Something was terribly fishy.

'You will see when the moment comes', Asami gestured for him to get into the car, and Akihito sauntered inside, while Kirishima kept the door for him.

~FE~

That night, Asami made love to him gently, kissing him everywhere, making Akihito burn with desire.

'Asami, please', he begged, letting his fingers thread through the man's hair, while the yakuza was nibbling at the delicate skin on the inside of the boy's thighs.

'Do you want it?' he asked, in a husky voice.

'Yesssss', the photographer hissed. 'Hurry.'

'How much do you want it?' Asami asked while continuing to plant small delicious kisses, bites and licks on his lover's lower body.

'Like … a lot?' Akihito said questioningly.

'Tell me', Asami demanded.

'Like I never wanted anything else in my life. What the hell, Asami?'

'I must make sure.'

'What?'

'That you want me as much as I want you.'

With that, Asami engulfed the youngster's cock into his mouth, and Akihito drowned in the sensation, and the realization of what Asami had just said.

He moaned into Asami's skillful administrations, now his hands buried in the man's hair, pulling at it. He arched his back, desperately trying to fuck Asami's mouth. He could not believe the man. Was he saying that …? Even if he was lying, it was hot as hell, and Akihito came into his lover's mouth with a loud moan.

Resting on his back, his eyes on the ceiling, his breath slowly returning to normal, he finally dared asking:

'Asami … are you … serious about me?'

The yakuza chuckled.

'I thought it will take at least by the end of this century for you to realize.'

Akihito rose to look at Asami, who was now lighting a cigarette.

'How serious?' he asked, eyeing the man through his eyelashes.

'Very serious', Asami smiled, and rose a hand to caress the boy's cheek.

Akihito gulped. He was feeling nervous, all of a sudden.

'Don't you want to know … if I feel the same about you?'

Asami chuckled again.

'I think it is damn obvious, Akihito.'

'What is so _damn obvious_?', Akihito glared.

'That you cannot live without me', Asami bent and whispered into his ear, and there was no irony there.

Akihito trembled. 'Does this mean … that you want me to … move in with you?'

'For starters, yes.'

'And I should bring you the slippers to your bed, and cook you miso soup?'

'It would be nice, but I don't mind if you just slack around and eat all the ice cream you can find', Asami kissed the boy softly on the lips.

'Do you have a lot?'

'What?'

'Ice cream.'

'Does it matter?'

'Well, seeing that I will have to live with a dangerous bastard like you, I think you should find the means to sweeten the deal.'

'Then, I have a lot. But if you get sick, I am not going to keep your hand while you are praying to the porcelain god, swearing that you'll never touch ice cream again.'

'You so underestimate me, Asami.'

'Never dreamed of doing that', Asami teased.

And the yakuza embraced him, dragging him to the bed again, leaving his cigarette to smoke itself in the ashtray.

~FE~

'So, you are still not telling who we are going to see?' Akihito pressed Asami, while looking dejectedly at his perfect look in the mirror. He had never looked so good in his entire life, but he could not help feeling a little out of place.

'Just be patient, honey.'

'Honey? Ewww', Akihito mocked, earning a soft slap over his ass from Asami.

'You look great. Your mouth ruins it, though. Too bad I cannot gag you.'

'Like you haven't done that before.'

'Not in polite society', Asami whispered into his ear, and Akihito felt his pants growing tighter all of a sudden.

~FE~

The moment they passed through the restaurant's enormous doors, Akihito was glad he was all dressed up. Otherwise, he would have felt terribly out of place. He did not even dare looking around too much, while Asami was talking to a member of the personnel that politely invited them to a table where they were expected by an old distinguished man.

Seeing the two, the man rose from the table with a smile and embraced Asami, while Akihito could not help staring. Who was this man?

'Father', Asami spoke, released from the man's affectionate embrace, 'this is Akihito. Akihito, this is my father.'

Akihito just stood there, looking like struck by lightning.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

For anyone who is still reading this, please enjoy this new chapter.

It took Akihito a full glass of water, drunken in small gulps, to be able to be an active part in the conversation. He was quite taken aback with Asami's father; he would have expected a totally different person if he had known he was going to meet the man. He would have expected a stern looking man, used to ordering around, whose most likely way to manifest affection towards his son would have been a pat on the back. But in front of his eyes stood a dignified man who could yet let warmth reach his eyes as his son spoke. He looked like a good man, the type one would go to in case of trouble. He sighed; too bad Asami hadn't taken after his father. He was a total bastard!

The frown of his face wasn't lost to the older men. Asami's father remarked.

"We are boring young Akihito-kun here to death, Ryuichi", he smiled.

"Oh, no, please, do not mind me!" Akihito gestured wildly, almost knocking over his wine glass. He froze, afraid of what might just happen if he was not going to stay still.

"Endearing", the man spoke, and turned towards his son. "I can see why you like him."

Akihito was ready for the ground beneath him to open up and swallow him whole. Just how much Asami was telling his father? The older man continued, despite his visible distress.

"I have wanted for so long to see my son settling for just one person. It had to be someone as pure and innocent like you to make Ryuichi do that."

"Thank you", Akihito blushed and made himself little in the chair. He dared not look at Asami. The bastard was probably having the time of his life!

"So you're an aspiring photographer, I hear? I used to love photography in my days", Asami's father spoke, with a dreamy look on his face.

"My father is quite good", Asami intervened.

"You should come one day to see my collection, Akihito-kun."

"I … I would love that, Asami-san", Akihito stammered.

"Now, enough talk", the man commanded. "I heard you like sweet things, Akihito-kun. They make an amazing parfait here. Since I never get Ryuichi to humor me on this, would you join me in testing this establishment's reputation?"

Akihito's ears rose to attention. "Yes, sir!" he replied enthusiastically, and the ice was broken, just like that.

Akihito would have been a liar, if he had said he hadn't enjoyed the evening. The parfait had proved, indeed, to be the best he had ever tasted, and Asami's father had declared as well that such delights are not easy to find, even in Tokyo.

His emotions must have been plain and clear on his face, because Asami was now watching him, amused.

"How come you never call me Asami-san?" the yakuza asked, lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke right into Akihito's direction.

"Because you're a bastard!" the blond coughed, and moved his hand to dissipate the smoke.

Asami chuckled. He had ordered Kirishima to follow them from a distance, in case they wanted to get in the car and drive home.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are! Why didn't you say anything about meeting your father?"

"It was a surprise, Akihito. How should I be called for spoiling a surprise?"

Akihito huffed, annoyed. The damned man had to have an answer to everything! He must have let his guard down, though, because the yakuza circled him from behind suddenly and whispered into his ear.

"He really likes you."

Akihito was about to say 'thanks' because he liked the man, too. But Asami had a way with spoiling things, as he patted him on the head, like he was a kitten and added: "Good boy."

The photographer struggled to free himself. "I'm not your toy!"

"No, not a simple toy. A sex toy", Asami pushed his buttons further.

The yakuza barely had the time and the reflexes to catch Akihito by the arm, as the blond was about to take off.

"Really, Aki, you're so easy …" he chided affectionately and brought the lithe body closer to his in a tight embrace.

Akihito pushed in vain against the hard chest. Being pretty miffed, he said in turn: "How come I don't get to call you Ryuichi?"

Asami stopped for a second to ponder. "Would you like that, Aki?" His voice was turning into a low, sensual whisper.

"No!" the younger male tried to squeeze his eyes shut and kept his head low, so that the yakuza could not read his emotions. What was with the bastard tonight, triggering so lame and emotional responses in him?

"Let's go home, Akihito", Asami was firm this time. Without letting the blond protest, he quickly captured his chin and raised his head to plant an arduous kiss on the soft lips. Akihito whimpered, but let himself soft in the other man's arms.

"What does your father mean about you settling to just one person?"

_Am I really special? _Was actually what Akihito wanted to ask.

"He thinks I should get married."

"But I'm too young for that!" the boy blurted out without even thinking, earning another annoying chuckle from Asami.

"You are so impatient to become mine, aren't you, Aki?"

"Since when you call me 'Aki'? I didn't give you permission …" he got all flushed.

"You've never given me permission, but I've taken it on my own accord. To hold you in my arms, to kiss you", the yakuza whispered into his ear. "To fuck you."

Akihito tried to throw a punch, but failed miserably. Asami laughed and this time, he used one hand to grab the younger male's ass and pull him towards him in such a fashion that the boy could clearly feel him, even through their clothes.

"And this is exactly what I am going to do, as soon as we get home."

"Why do you have to be like this?" The blond whined.

"Because you're the type who needs taming, so I have to use force sometimes, or else you wouldn't listen."

"That's not true!"

_Yes, it is true_, a voice inside him admitted, but Akihito was not going to let the man know that.

"Do you still struggle against your desire for me?"

Akihito's eyes were bright as he looked up in the feline like orbs. "What if I stop struggling? Will you stop wanting me then, Asami?"

The yakuza hadn't expected the boy to be so bold, so honest, all of a sudden.

"Why don't we see?" he responded, this time seriously. "What ifs will get you nowhere, if you're not willing to walk the path."

And, for the first time since they met, Akihito thought that he wanted that. He wanted to take the risk and see where things were going to go.

TBC


End file.
